Life Revealed
by Unique Little Freak
Summary: Double D finally spills his secret, but not all of it. Ed's tendency to connect comic books to life is explained. Eddy is also hiding something, But what? KevinxDouble D is the main pairing. Some OOCness in parts.
1. Double D speaks

"Double Dweeb!" Eddy stood from his locker, searching for the red head. Kevin breezed past, shoving Eddy into the locker, which promptly closed on him. Eddy tried to listen to the muffled exchange of words between his friend and the bully, but his efforts were futile.

Only when a gasp was heard and the locker shook all around Eddy, signifying that Kevin had indeed shoved Double D against the locker, did Eddy finally hear, "The Library, Eddward. Be there."

Eddy remained calm for a long time, but when he finally couldn't hear Double D's hard breathing anymore he shouted, "Hey! Lenardo! Still in the locker here!"

"Eddy is in the locker, Double D!" Someone familler shouted, "Just like when the Neptunian soldier was stuck in the belly of the Space Whale!"

"Whatever, Ed! Just get me-!" The locker door opened as Eddy pounded on it. Falling out, Eddy finished his sentence, "-out."

"What did Kevin want?" Ed asked, leaning down to whisper in Double D's ear.

"I... I am to tutor him after school today at the Library." Double stuttered, staring at a point somewhere over Ed's shoulder.

"NOOOOOO!" Ed screamed, it echoed through the hallway. "Double D! He will kill you!"

"N.. now, Ed. I'm sure it won't be that bad." Double said, starting to walk to his next class.

"No, Ed's right on this one, Double D. Let us come with you." Eddy chimed in.

"No! I... I mean, Kevin said not to bring you guys along." Double D quickly walked away, leaving it at that.

"What do you think, Ed? This all seems fishy to me. Should we go see what's going on?"

Ed stared after Double D fearfully. "Bu- but Eddy. Double D told us not to."

"Too bad, I don't want Double D hurt." Eddy furrowed his eye brows and followed Double D to class.

During health, Ed held his text book to his face, but his text book hid the before mentioned comic, "Prince of Neptunia," Eddy grimaced at the pictures in the text book, Double D, however, was listening intently to the teacher.

"And sex isn't just between a man and woman, Sex can be between women and between men. Nowadays, that sort of thing is acceptable. Don't listen to the hype about how it is morally incorrect. Everyone's morals are different, only listen to yours."

Ed raised his hand, "So if Prince Diallo were to fall in love with Navarro instead of Princess Ursa, it would be all right?"

The teacher nodded, "Of course."

After school, the Ed's met up at their lockers. "Me and Ed are coming with ya, Double D."

Double D spun around on his heels. "No! No you are not! It's one thing if I get beaten up! It's another quiet entirely if I cause you guys to get beaten up too!"

Ed stared at Double D, tears welling up in his giant blue eyes. "Don't die!" He screamed, throwing himself on the floor and clutching at Double D's shirt. "How will I pass Math without you?"

*Blargh!*

Double D rolled his eyes. Was that all he was to his own friends? A calculator? A human spell checker? Someone to copy off of? He was glad he hadn't told his friends the truth, maybe they didn't deserve to know it.

Tears welled up in his own eyes, he passed this off as sensitivity for his friends, "Sarah can help you, Ed." He explained. "And Microsoft word has a spell check, Eddy. You will have to stop using that Notepad program that's on your laptop." He smiled at them, hopefully giving them, well, hope.

Eddy crossed his arms and turned around, "Fine! If that's how you feel! If you don't want my help, then consider us enemies!"

Double D's anger suddenly dissipated. "Wh... What?" He stuttered. "No, Eddy. Don't do that. I didn't mean it, I just... I'm Gay."

* * *

><p><em>Author's note: I'm updating the chapters because I realized Fanfiction was not showing my 'POV' changer thigns. So they are the "*BLARGH!*"s<em>

_Yeahhhh... I'm not exactly sure what made this spawn, but spawn it did. :) I hope you enjoyed. Reveiw if you want me to continue. :)_

_Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, themes, or settings._


	2. Kevin waits

Ed stood up, Eddy un-crossed his arms. "What?" They said in unison.

Double stared at them. "That's right." He said, his heartbeat pounding in his chest. "I'm gay." With these words, Double D remembered every slumber party, that 'party' they had in middle school when they had wondered about in tiny speedos, and every trip to the lake. Of course, during those times, Double D hadn't know he was gay. Hell, he didn't even know what gay was. The only thing he questioned, other than science-y things, was that every other boy was fawning over Nazz, why shouldn't he? "Well?" He said, nervous about his friends' newfound feelings about him.

Eddy rushed past Double D, "I have homework." He vaguely muttered.

"Ed?" Double D asked.

Ed stood silently, then walked away, "I have got to go pick up Sarah, Double D."

Double D closed his eyes. "What have I done?" He whispered.

*Blargh!*

Kevin sat at the back table in the library, drumming his fingers on the tabletop. "Stupid Dweeb." He muttered, looking around. "Five more minutes. If he isn't here in five more minutes, I'll... I'll... I don't know what I'll do!"

He sat for five more minutes, checking his watch about every five seconds, before he stood up. Kevin stormed to the front of the library then, as calmly as he could, asked the librarian if Double D had been there.

"Oh, Well, I just got here a few minutes ago." She stuttered, obviously nervous about talking to the star quarter back. Then Kevin recognized her. She was a sophomore, a new student, and a grade lower than Kevin's.

Kevin sighed, "I'm gay." He said quietly, looking away from her, "You never had a chance."

"No, I'm sorry. Double D hasn't been here yet." She said, deflated, and walked away.

Kevin audibly growled, "Eddward..."

*Blargh!*

Double D sat at home, staring into space. As his mother walked by his room, she said something about Double having to finish his homework. It just proved how much she really did not know about him, Double D had been finishing his homework in class for five years now, since seventh grade.

What _had _he done? He asked himself for the millionth time. His friends had abandoned him, left him alone to fend for himself. Well, not completely alone, that is.

"Double D, you have a visitor." His mother said, standing in his doorway.

Double D's brow furrowed. "Who?" He asked, pulling his cap over his hair.

"A red headed boy, in a baseball cap." She grimaced, and Double D smiled fondly of her. He had developed his germaphobe attribute from her.

But then, it hit him. "Kevin!" He gasped, and ran past his mother to the door.

"Hey, Double Dweeb." Kevin said, with a vague nod. "Got a minute?"

Double D pulled his shoes over his feet, "Yes, of course. Mother? Father? I'm going out, please don't wait up!" His parents didn't answer back, but then again, they usually didn't.

Double D followed Kevin into the cul-de-sac, staring at his own feet. "You didn't show up today." Kevin said, a tone of hurt in his voice.

Double D didn't say anything about it though, he could tell Kevin was trying to be angry. "I'm sorry." He apologized, "I... I got distracted."

"I need help in math, and you said you'd help me, Double D"

"But, Kevin. I... I told them I was gay."

Kevin turned to look at him. "You what?"

"I told them the truth." Double D shrugged. "I don't even know why, it just slipped out."

"You told them about me? _About_ _us?_"

Double D sat down on the merry-go-round. "Almost, but they left. They've abandoned me. Left me to die in my shallow pool of misery."

"Don't talk that way. Your dweebs aren't worth that."

"Hey-!"

"You're better than them, Double D. If they don't want to be your friend, then it's their loss."

Double D smiled. Then he stood up and wrapped his arms around Kevin's neck, forcing their faces closer together. Double D pressed their lips together. Kevin's were slightly chapped, Double D could feel his own lips' wetness dampening Kevin's.

*Blargh!*

Kevin gasped. Double D had some kind of nerve! But Kevin couldn't let Double D have all the fun,. He pushed back, gently let his hand travel up the back of Double D's shirt.

But one thing, stopped Kevin from going any further, one thing only. Double D was crying.

Kevin pulled away, confused. That was their first kiss, what did Double D have to cry about? Kevin cocked his head to the side. "What?" He quietly asked.

Double D shook his head, "I'm alone." He explained. "I only have you now, and that's just in secret."

Kevin stepped forward, reaching his arms around Double D.

"_**NO! DOUBLE D! I WILL SAVE YOU!"**_

Double D's eyes went wide, "Ed, no." He whispered right before a 2x4 hit Kevin upside the head.

* * *

><p><em>Author's note: <em>_I'm still feeling a little sketchy on whether I want to continue this or not. I think it could make a great fic, but it will probably take a little time, what with this being my junior year and all. :) Constructive critisism is fine, I don't own anything. The "*Blargh!*"s are POV changer things._


	3. How it Happened

*Blargh!*

Eddy sat on his bed, staring down at the textbook and blank notebook page. He wished Double D were there, but he was trying not to think about Double D. Eddy knew that Kevin was gay, he thought that Ed knew too. Then, a horrible thought dawned upon Eddy. "Are they gay," He paused, not entirely willing to say it, "_together_?"

Eddy turned and looked out the window with a small panic in his heart, and saw Ed sneaking towards the park. Eddy shook his head, picked up his jacket and all but ran towards the front door. Taking hold of the doorknob, he called over his shoulder, "I'm gonna go hang out with Ed, mom!"

"Now?" She asked. "But your brother will be here any minute!"

"Du... Duane? Now? This weekend?" Eddy struggled to stutter out.

"Now, Eddy." His mother chided, "You can't keep hating your brother for the rest of your life. He's a person too."

Eddy wanted to disagree, he even took a breath to say something but the door suddenly opened, smushing him against the wall.

"Where's baby Eddy?" Duane loudly yelled.

"Behind the door, Duane." Their mother replied nicely.

Closing the door, Duane scooped Eddy up in his arms and kissed him on the forehead.

Eddy grimaced, but forced himself to say, "H... Hey, Duane."

*Blargh!*

Kevin opened his eyes, staring around the room. He was in a hospital? For what? He furrowed his brow trying to remember something, anything. As he heard the door slowly creak open he remembered trying to hug someone. He relaxed a little, but he still didn't understand why he was here.

"Kevin?" A small meek voice said.

Kevin turned his head. "What are you doing here, Dork?"

Double D shook his head, "I was worried about you." He said, small tears welling up inside of his eyes.

It was Kevin's turn to shake his head, "I bet you and your dweeb-ettes did this to me didn't you?"

Suddenly, Double D must have realized that Kevin wasn't trying to be funny, he was serious. "You don't remember?"

Kevin rolled his eyes, "Remember what? That you piss me off to high heaven?"

"Oh," Double D said, and his voice sounded strange. "I guess I'd better be going then."

"Yeah, I guess." Kevin said quietly.

But as Double D's sad eyes stared at Kevin desperately before turning and closing the door behind him, Kevin felt a longing. A strange sense of need, want, and a will to protect the hat-clad teen over took him. Kevin wanted to cry out, "Wait!" But he kept his mouth shut. Though, it was for more his own sanity. Kevin was scaring himself, he didn't quite understand what was happening. He wasn't even sure he wanted to.

*Blargh!*

Double D walked home alone. He didn't quite understand the turn of events, he decided to list them

He had kissed Kevin

Ed decided to take matters into his own hands

Double D's parents called the ambulance, (after much desperate pleading on Double D's part.)

When Kevin finally woke up, (2 days later) he had no remembrance of Double D or their relationship.

Double D scoffed quietly. Why did he think Kevin would remember? Amnesia wasn't rare when it came to a blow to the head, especially one from someone as strong as Ed. And if that wasn't bad, Double D had to tell his parents what he was doing in the park with the teenager who had 'terrorized' him and his friends, and why Ed had thought Double D was being attacked.

Which Double D was more than fair, explaining every little detail from how he and Kevin got together. Which, to be frank, Double D found a little cliché. Kevin had to choose between expulsion and spending a couple of months being tutored and, being the only person 'willing' to tutor Kevin, it was actually a game of "Not it!" which Double D despised due to his slow reaction time, Kevin was forced to spend 3 hours a day after school in Double D's living room, 'learning.' But in actuality, Kevin spent most of the time sleeping, or discovering little quirks about Double D. After much denial, on both sides, the two finally admitted to their feelings. Three years later, boom!, Kevin gets amnesia.

Double D sighed, he expected some sort of punishment, a grounding, a sentence to stay in his room, but his parents only nodded and said, "We understand, honey."

Sometimes, Double D felt like his parents never listened to him.

* * *

><p><em>Author's note: Yay~! Chapter 3 ha ha, Well, feel free to tell me what you think so far. <em>_Thanks._

_~Unique Little Freak. _

_Disclaimer: I do not own Ed, Edd n Eddy._

_The "*Blargh!*"s are POV changer things._


	4. Secrets Revealed

*Blargh!*

Ed was morose. He felt horribly guilty about what he had done to his friend. He had figured, even before Kevin and Double D had started dating, that Double D was gay. Not in a bully kind of way, though. It was more of an accept-it-he'll-never-tell-you kind of way. Ed wasn't bothered by it, not at all actually, he only wanted to support his friend. He wasn't as dense as people, including his friends, seemed to think. His stupidity, his life-to-comic-book connections, it was all a façade.

Double D only wanted to be happy. But Ed had ruined that, completely, utterly destroyed Double D's chance as teenage happiness. And if that wasn't bad enough, he had also accidentally forced Double D to reveal his relationship.

"Ed?" a soft voice echoed through his dark room.

Ed opened his eyes, "Yes, Sarah?"

"I... I had a nightmare." She whispered, "Can I sleep in here tonight, with you?"

Ed gulped, his heart jumping into his throat. It had been three months since Sarah had had a nightmare. "S...Sure." he stuttered. Three whole months since Ed had been wide awake at night, his little sister in his arms. Yes, a façade. A game that Ed had forced himself into, to hide from the reality of what he felt and what he saw.

*Blargh!*

Eddy spent the weekend dodging his brother, which was very hard to do, given that their rooms were facing each other. Anytime Eddy sighed or groaned, Duane would stick his head in and say, "What's up? Wanna talk about it?" And every time, Eddy would shake his head and burrow himself into his covers.

Eddy's eyes opened, he squinted at the digital clock, and sighed.

Duane sat up, Eddy screamed, Duane shoved their lips together.

"What are you doing in here?" Eddy shouted, pushing Duane away. "No more! I'm your brother! You're sick!"

Duane blinked solemnly at Eddy, "I'm still stronger than you. I could whup your butt."

"Then do it! Just stop... Stop... Molesting me!"

Duane reached forward, "You're so grown up." He said, cupping Eddy's cheek.

Eddy turned his head away from his brother. "Please, Duane." He begged, "No more."

Duane stood and pulled the blanket to Eddy's chin. He pecked a kiss on Eddy's forehead then left.

That was why Eddy could never tell anyone, Duane would never stop, no matter of begging or pleading, Duane would keep on trying. But as long as Eddy stayed strong, and wary, he would always say no.

*Blargh!*

Double D finally decided that it did no good to mope around the house and around 3 o'clock Sunday evening, he went to see Kevin.

"Kevin," he said, keeping a distance between himself and the red-headed boy. "I have something I need you to hear."

Kevin stayed silent, staring out the window.

"We... Dated for _three _years." Double D forced himself to say.

"What?" Double D flinched It was one of those it's-not-that-I-didn't-hear-you-I-want-you-to-change-your-answer kind of what's.

"I... I want you to... to think it over, and... and realize that... that you-" Double D paused. "That you love me." But did he? Double D had a feeling that Kevin was just faking his amnesia.

Kevin was quiet for a very long time. Thinking that Kevin had fallen asleep, Double D let his head drop as he turned to walk to the door. As his fingers touched the doorknob he head the creaking of an old hospital bed. He turned around and fixed his hopeful brown eyes on Kevin's cynical green. Again Kevin was quiet, he was metaphorically killing Double D. "You're crazy." He finally said. "I have never been gay, I will never be gay. Leave me alone Eddward. You're just caught up in some fantasy world. I will never love you."

Double D could feel his heart shattering. "Neh... Neve-?" He fell to the floor, only have noticing that his life had become a cliché.

*Blargh!*

Kevin was released from the hospital on Monday. He returned to school the next week on Tuesday.

Gossip followed Kevin like Wilfred follows Rolf during the summer.

"Kevin! Kevin!" A junior girl shouted, running up to him as he sat down at the lunch table. "Are you okay? What happened?" Kevin's eyes were drawn to her extremely low cut shirt and exposed cleavage but he forced his eyes elsewhere. "Yeah, of course I'm fine. But Double D has the details. You should ask him."

Kevin had unfortunately focused his eyes on her lips, so he could see every muscle in her blush covered cheeks and pink-ish gel covered lips form the words "I heard you were gay with Double D."

Kevin shook his head, "No! How would that happen?" and forced himself to laugh before shoveling food into his mouth. He felt his cheeks grow hot and wondered, 'Why the hell am I blushing?'

* * *

><p><em>Author's note: Yay! Another chapter! :) Anyways. Eddy won't fall in love with his brother. Keep that in mind. I hope you liked! <em>The "*Blargh!*"s are POV changer things.<em>_


	5. Jawbreakers

*Blargh!*

Double D stared out at the cafeteria, the couples holding hands, The friends laughing and giggling. Then his eyes found Kevin, who was looking away from a girl, blushing. Double D blushed himself. How could Kevin not remember? It was Kevin who insisted, promised over and over again, that nothing would ever go wrong between them. But it was also Kevin who had broken the promise, refusing to even take Double D's feelings into account.

Double D gasped, his tray flying out of his hands. "Eddy! Ed! Why would you do that?" He shouted, angry at his friends.

"It's our way of apologizing, Lenardo." Eddy shrugged.

"We're all friends again!" Ed shouted, bringing his arms around the others' necks.

"Hey." A cool voice said, "Don't forget your tray."

Double D looked up, Kevin was smiling at him softly, like he used to. Double D gulped. "Th...thanks." He stuttered.

"No prob. And as long as we're apologizing, I want to too." Kevin said, looking down at the apple in his hands.

Double D tilted his head down and stared up at Kevin.

"I feel like..." He paused. "Like I was really harsh the other day."

Double D wanted to agree, but he didn't want to piss off Kevin anymore.

"And that maybe what I had said wasn't very called for."

"It's fine-"

"No it's not! I mean, I feel really bad. And maybe..." Kevin gulped. "Maybe you could continue to tutor me?"

Double started to breath through his nose. 'Yes, I would like that very much.' Double D wanted to say with all of his heart. But his logic wouldn't say it, his brain would let his tounge, vocal cords, and lips form the words. There was some kind of freaky Déjà vu that attacked Double D with those words, some sense of foreboding collected in his gut. "N... No. I don't think that's the-"

*Blargh!*

Ed stared at Double D, as did Kevin and Eddy. Ed could almost see the wheels turning in his head. Then he finally said, "N... No. I don't think that's the-"

"Yes." Ed said, grabbing hold of Double D's upper arm. "Double D would love to tutor you."

Double D gave Ed a strange look. And Ed found himself explaining in his own head, 'I can't let you live your life regretting what you just said. I want you to be happy. Tutor Kevin, Double D. Be happy, for me, a person that can't be happy. Be happy for a person that can't face reality because he's in love with his sister.' Ed rolled his eyes then said, "We are a family again! Just like Prince Diallo's sisters and father!"

Double D giggled at Ed, "Love ya, Ed." He said fondly and Ed tightened his hold around Double D's neck.

*Blargh!*

Eddy couldn't believe his luck. Ed wrapping his arm around his neck, forcing Eddy's face into Ed's arm pit, Kevin on one side of him, who looked utterly confused, and Double D facing him, smiling a genuine smile for one. Actually, Eddy could believe his luck, he just didn't know if it was good or bad, he still had something to tell his friends, but with Kevin around, he couldn't tell his friends, it would have to wait until a later time.

Eddy smiled at Double D. "C'mon guys. I still have some money left over from my summer job. Jawbreakers? On me?"

*Blargh!*

Double D stared. Eddy had had a job over the summer? But... But why hadn't Double D been told. He felt slightly betrayed, but only for a second. He understood Eddy. He understood that Eddy didn't want to have to waste his money on his friends, especially when one was harbouring a deep secret.

Kevin led the three Ed's to his firebird. Double wasn't amazed, how many times had he sat in this car? staring at Kevin's profile smiling, enjoyed his own ignorance? After all, ignorance is bliss.

But Double D could tell that Kevin expected them to be amazed. So Double D acted the same way he had two years ago, when Kevin got the car as a gift from his father. Eddy and Ed though, they were truly amazed, and rightfully so.

The car had been waxed lately, and shined, so when the light hit the bright cherry red finish, the car gleamed into Double D's eyes. Double D remembered seeing Kevin at sunset, the day he got his car, and how the car shone behind a smiling Kevin. And suddenly, Double D understood that he had loved Kevin, loved Kevin with all of his heart. He didn't want to give Kevin away to amnesia.

But as the tears fell down his face, his friends and Kevin stared at him in amazement.

"Double D! The car is amazing! Just like Navarro's magical chariot!"

Double D smiled, but the tears continued to fall.

"C'mon, Lenardo!" Eddy shouted Double D's nickname, "The car is awesome but it's nothing to cry over!"

Double D wanted to shake his head and let out the truth right then and there, but something wouldn't let him, some primitive force was holding him back. He looked up at Kevin, and wiped his eyes, "I'm sorry." He apologized, and turned his back to Kevin, Ed, and Eddy. He walked back into the school, and the other three stared after him.

*Blargh!*

Kevin stared after Double D. What was wrong with him? Yes, his car was amazing, but Kevin didn't quite agree with Eddy. It was something to cry over. He himself had cried over it when his father came home on Kevin's sixteenth birthday driving the cherry red fire bird.

Kevin then turned to the other two Ed's. "Uhm, well thanks for the offer, Eddy. But I don't feel right celebrating- well. Nothing, without Double Dweeb." Kevin smiled. "I'll go try to find him."

And Kevin walked away, leaving the other two in a confusing cloud of dust.

* * *

><p><em>Author's Note: Well, here it is. Another Chapter. Hope you liked it. Happy reading.<em>


	6. Bathroom Talk

*Blargh!*

Double thought about going to the counselor's office. But he wasn't entirely comfortable telling them everything. He didn't know who they would tell or even what kind of weird ideas they'd get about him. Besides, they sat outside in the hallway every day and he had to pass them in between each class period, Double D was somewhat afraid of how awkward it would be to have someone he barely even knew know his deepest secrets.

So, as every high school-er did once in their high school life span, Double D decided on the bathroom.

He sat in the only stall that had a door, and curled his feet up under his legs. He wasn't entirely happy with the choice, either. He liked to think of himself as germ-conscious but his friends, and even Kevin once, had called him a border-line germ-a-phobe. He didn't despise the term, but he didn't exactly like it either.

Double D closed his eyes as a memory of this exact stall came to mind. Kevin had pushed him in it once, but instead of the swirly, as he told so many of his football friends, he only hugged Double D and whispered sweet nonsense into his ears as the toilet flushed.

Double D shook his head, he couldn't keep dwelling on Kevin like this. It wasn't healthy, much less productive. And it wasn't as if Kevin was going to remember anytime soon.

*Blargh!*

"Eddy," Ed started. "I think I'm going to go home."

Eddy nodded silently. He did not want to go home to Duane. His mother was out at the mall today, and his father was at work. Duane and himself would be the only ones home.

"Sarah might get mad." Ed explained. "Just like Princess Ursa."

After a long moment or two, Eddy asked, "Ed? Why do you do that?"

Ed shook his head. "I do not know what you are talking about Eddy."

"You do too. I think you force your self to sometimes. You know what I'm talking about." Eddy paused and after Ed would answer him, Eddy reiterated, "That comic book/life thingy. What do they call it? The Lit to Life connections?"

Ed stayed quiet for a moment longer. "It's complicated, Eddy." He said, dropping the façade for a short moment before walking away.

*Blargh!*

Eddy stared after Ed. 'What the Hell?' He thought, 'Is the world falling apart around me? Have I been sucked into some sort of alternate reality?'

But he shook off the idea, shoved his hands into his pockets and started walking home, thinking about asking his parents for a car.

*Blargh!*

Kevin sat in his next class, only half wondering where the Ed's had gone. He had a suspicion that Ed and Eddy had skipped, but he knew that Double D would never do such a thing. He stood up. "Ms. Peters?"

She furrowed her brow, "Yes, Kevin?"

"I was wondering if I could go to the counselor's office." The class giggled. It was Kevin's turn to furrow his bow. The school sure was acting strange lately.

Ms. Peters nodded, "Yes, of course, Kevin."

But Kevin had no intentions of going to the Counselor's office. He was, in fact, looking for Double D. He had a strange sensation of déjà vu, like he had done this before.

He entered the bathroom, finally, and stared at the closed bathroom stall door. There were no feet, no bags, no pants, no nothing. But it was still closed, he pushed on the door softly.

"Occupied." A small, meek voice carried out.

Kevin rolled his eyes. "Hey, dude. Double D. Tell me what's up? This can't have been about my car."

Double D was silent for a very long time before a sniffle was heard. "I..." He began. "I can't."

"And why the Hell not?" Kevin demanded. "I already know most about you."

Double D was quiet again. "Did you remember?"

"No." Kevin said perfectly clear. "I just... I just know you, Double Dweeb." Kevin rolled his eyes.

"No you don't."

"I totally do." Kevin insisted, "You're going to be valedictorian, you're on the Peach Creek Quiz Bowl team, you have a freaky little crush on me. I do know you."

"That's all just on my school record." Double D said faintly, "What's my favourite colour?"

Kevin knew this one somehow, he didn't know how but somehow the word came out of his mouth. "Green."

"Why?"

"I don't know. I just guessed." Kevin lied.

"My favourite book?"

Again the question just came to him, "The Tale of Deasperaux."

Another Silent moment from Double D.

"What's..." He hesitated and Kevin imagined him biting his lip. "What's my favourite taste."

Kevin furrowed his brow, how did he know all of this crazy shit? "Fresh Mint Sensodyne," Kevin answered. "my tooth paste flavour."

Double D opened the door. "How'd you know all of that if you don't remember?" Double D demanded.

Kevin shrugged, at a loss for words. "I... I don't know."

"That's a lie." Double D accused, walking to the sink and turning on the water.

"It isn't!" Kevin defended himself, but he didn't know why. He just felt like Double D needed to understand his side of the story. "I just-" Kevin started breathing through his nose, a warning sign of his Irish temper. "I just knew them, alright?"

Double D was shaking his head, watching his hands in the sink. Kevin watched the top of his head with the mirror.

The bell rang, and with the sudden rush of boys entering the bathroom, Double D was gone.

* * *

><p><em>Author's note: Shout out to Zukimomo! :D She reveiwed and woke up my lazy butt! She pretty much inspired this chapter! Yay!<em>

_Disclaimer: I do not own Ed, Edd, n Eddy_


	7. Evesdropping n Fist Fights

*Blargh!*

Ed sat at home, thinking about how stupid he had been. "Sarah will be mad, Eddy." He had said, what a stupid thing to say, it was lunch hour, she was at the middle school. Enjoying her own lunch.

But, nonetheless, Ed was alone now. In his own house with nothing to do. But he could do a million things, read a comic book, nah, clean his room, no way, watch television, he didn't feel like it, fix the toilet, was it possible to get electrocuted fixing a toilet?, Ed didn't really want to do anything.

He shrugged, for no apparent reason, and threw himself on his bed. He had to maneuver around the hole in his mattress that he had chewed when he was angry with his mother for something Ed didn't even remember anymore.

He rolled his eyes, "how can young people be so naïve?" He asked himself.

But part of him was glad that when you were young you didn't quite get things. Like Sarah for example, if she was his age, there would be no possibility of Ed hiding his secret from her. She was smart, and she was bound to get smarter with each passing year.

Ed had decided to move out after high school a long time ago, when he realized that he was in love with her. He couldn't go through his adult years in love with his own sister, it was excused now, as he was only seventeen, and his brain was not fully developed, but as he got older people would begin to wonder why he treated his younger sister with so much brotherly love, before they realized all together, that it was not brotherly love at all.

But moving out, Ed decided, was the only way to escape this sick obsession, this love. So to move out was all Ed wanted. He knew that he would hurt his family's feelings, Sarah's, his mother's, his father's. but how could he explain why he was moving out in the first place? Sarah would just freak out, and his mother and father, well... Ed didn't even _want _to imagine their reactions.

Ed heard the front door open, had it been that long since lunch? Ed hadn't eaten anything.

"Ed?" Sarah's voice called from upstairs. "Jimmy's with me."

Ah. Jimmy. How could Ed forget? That little mush ball that had won over Sarah's heart a couple years ago.

Ed didn't answer. He felt like he couldn't.

"Please, Ed. I know you're here. The door was unlocked."

Ed rolled his eyes, and stood up from the bed, crossing the threshold and sticking his head from his bedroom door so his voice could carry up the stairs. "I am in my bed room, Sarah!" He smiled, he loved the way her name felt on his lips. But he shouldn't have.

"Okay, well, I was wondering if you could make me and Jimmy some PBnJ! We'll be up in my room!"

Ed was quiet for a moment, reflecting on Sarah and Jimmy in her room. They couldn't possibly be-

Ed cut his own thoughts off, they invited him up, why would they do that to themselves? He went up the stairs, crossed the living room, only half glancing at the stairs that led up to the other bedrooms, and stepped into the kitchen. Ed started mindlessly spreading peanut butter and jelly on bread, and slicing them into triangles, they way he used to.

Ed smiled. The way he used to when Sarah was still in the 'tea-party' stage.

He piled them all neatly on a plate. He made a journey back through the living room, then up the stairs. He raised a fist to knock but stopped himself when he heard Sarah crying.

"I don't know what to do Jimmy." She was saying. Her voice was muffled as if her face was in her pillow or Jimmy's chest "On one hand, I love him, and on the other, he's..." She paused and sobbed a little. "He's my brother!"

*Blargh!*

Eddy reached for the doorknob, taking a big breath and letting it out slowly. But the door opened on it's own, actually, Duane was behind it. "Eddy! Little Bro! How was school why are you home so early? Early out, huh? Or are you skipping?"

"Skipping." Eddy vaguely muttered.

Duane took hold of his wrist, clicking the power button on the radio's remote control with his other hand. "Dance with me!" He cried.

And Eddy thought about it. About giving in, and just giving Duane what he wanted. But part of himself yanked away from Duane. "I told you to stop it!" He cried. "I asked nicely, Duane!"

Duane shook his head. "Don't you get it? I won't stop if you ask nicely. I'll stop when I get what I want."

"But I'll never give that to you, okay! NEVER! N.E.V.E.R!"

Duane stood, shocked. "But, Eddy." He finally said. "How could you say that? I only want you to love me."

And that was it for Eddy. His fist balled up and before he knew what was happening, Eddy's fist collided with Duane's cheek. "I said. Fucking. No." Eddy said, staring straight into his brother's eyes. He felt his heart beat racing, and he wanted to punch his brother again, but his knuckles burned from the contact.

Duane was holding his cheek in one hand, his other balled up into a fist. Daune's fist started flying too, and before you knew it, it was a knock-out-brawl-out, Brother vs Brother.

* * *

><p><em>Author's note: I feel like I'm kind of leavin Ed and Eddy's side of the story out, and I kinda feel bad. So this chapter is dedicated to them!<em>

_Disclaimer: I do not own Ed, Edd, n Eddy. *serious face*_


	8. Friends n Enemies

*Blargh!*

Kevin wanted to follow Double D home, but his better judgment told him that he shouldn't. Because, even Kevin didn't quite understand all of this. He had no doubt in his mind that Double D was trying to fool Kevin into a relationship, but all the warning signs were there that proved Double D right.

But something wasn't right. There was a missing piece, but what, or whom, could it be?

Kevin closed his eyes and rested his forehead on the steering wheel. He focused, focused, but only two thoughts came to mind;

Double D's face with tear stained cheeks and sad, woeful eyes

And Ed screaming, _**"NO! DOUBLE D! I WILL SAVE YOU!"**_

Kevin's eyes opened to a tapping noise. Double D was standing there on the outside of the passenger side window. Kevin rolled down the window. "H... Hey. I was wondering if you could give me a ride to the Cul-de-sac. I mean, since you still live there and all."

Kevin gave Double D a skeptical look, but opened the door.

"Th... Thanks. Both Ed and Eddy sent me an urgent sounding text, and I don't know who to tend to." Double D shrugged.

Kevin started up the car, cold air blowing at them through the vents. "Well, I could help, if you wanted me to." Kevin offered, Double D's tear stained face still floating behind his eyes.

Double D nodded, "I'd appreciate it, thanks."

"I'll go over to Eddy's." Kevin said, pulling out of the parking lot. "He's an angry person and I know how to deal with those kind of people."

Double D nodded, "Mhmm. I agree, and I think I understand Ed a bit more than you anyway." Double D smiled out the window, "No offense."

"None taken." Kevin said quietly.

A moment of silence intruded between the two. Then Kevin asked, "Were you there when I got knocked out?"

Double D coughed a little. Apparently, it was a sensitive subject. "Yes." He said quietly "I was."

"And uhm, did Ed knock me out?"

Double D nodded again, this time more slowly. "Yeah, I'm afraid so."

"Well, I was... I was wondering if you had any other details on the subject."

Double D was quiet for a moment or two, thinking his possibilities over, Kevin guessed. After what seemed like ages, Double D shook his head. "None at all." He lied.

When Kevin pulled into his garage, Double D got out of the car and exited the garage as quickly as his legs would let him. Kevin followed suit, only a little slower that Double D. Cries and grunts could be heard from Eddy's house, and silence from Ed's.

Kevin and Double D split ways.

*Blargh!*

Double D had yet to even reach Ed's front porch when a voice cried, "Double D! Down Here!" Double D was startled as he looked down to see Ed's big blue eyes, some type of strong emotion shining through them. Ed expected him to fit through that? Maybe when they were in Middle School, and the three were much smaller!

But Ed did have a point. Ed had had another growth spurt somewhere in freshman year, Double D had only grown a few inches since sixth grade and Eddy, well, Eddy was almost as tall as Ed was in sixth grade.

Double D sighed, reluctantly giving in to Ed's wishes. After squishing himself, not so much of squishing as he was about the same size as the last time he had done it, through Ed's window, he stood, staring at Ed, who had tears rolling down his face.

"Double D, I don't know what to do." Ed said, collapsing in a chair.

Double D furrowed his brow and continued to look at Ed. "About what, Ed? You can tell me."

Ed shook his head and opened his mouth like he was about to say something. Then after a moment or two he whispered to himself, "It's time."

This only furthered Double D's suspicions that something had terribly gone wrong. He shook his head. "D... Did anyone die?" Double D sputtered. "Did Sarah die?"

"No Double D." Ed said, sitting up. He gulped and took a deep breath, exhaling slowly "I'm in love."

Double D exhaled the breath he didn't know he was holding. "Is that all, well, that's fine but I don't think you should scar-"

"There's more," Ed said.

Double D's brow crinkled again. "Like what?"

"I'm in love with Sarah."

*Blargh!*

Kevin was calmly strolling towards Eddy's house. But when he heard another grunt, and then a gasp as he got closer, he started to run. He threw open the door, just in time to see Eddy hit the wall with a grunt of pain. Another man, whom Kevin took to be Eddy's older brother, was stomping toward Eddy breathing heavily.

"Hey!" Kevin cried, getting the brute's attention. "Leave my friend alone!"

Then Kevin mustered up his football prowess and started running toward the older man. But it was as if he had hit a wall, he didn't think the other guy had moved a millimeter.

Eddy got up and stumbled toward his brother, throwing yet another punch that connected with his brother's jaw.

Kevin backed up and shouted, "Punch him somewhere vulnerable!"

So Eddy kicked him, in the crotch. Eddy's brother folded over in a moment of weakness and Kevin, yet again, ran towards him with full speed, and pushing him away with maximum power. Eddy's brother slammed into a wall, his head hitting the hard wall. Kevin and Double D stood, staring at each other. "What was that all about?" Kevin asked.

Eddy shook his head. "Nothing." He lied. "It doesn't matter."

Kevin stared at Eddy as he walked away, not quite believing him, but thinking that it was best to leave it alone. "Hey." He said. "Double D is over at Ed's. He got an urgent text from both of you, so he sent me over here."

Eddy nodded. "Yeah, good thing too. Double D wouldn't have been able to fight off Duane."

Kevin turned his attention to the red headed man slumped against the wall, he kind of felt bad, not knowing why he deserved that. "Hey, is he okay?"

"No, probably not." Eddy said, walking away. "You coming or what?"

* * *

><p><em>Author's note: Hi there, I just wanted to thank you all for reading and following my story. It means a lot. :)<em>

_Disclaimer: I do not own Ed, Edd, n Eddy._


	9. Self Submissions

*Blargh!*

"I've known for a very long time, Double D."

"How long?"

"Since eighth grade, probably."

"What do you plan on doing after high school?"

"I'm going to move away. Far away from Peach Creek. It's the only way."

"No, Ed. I'm sure there's anoth-"

"The_ only _way, Double D. I can't let her find out. She's smart, and she's only bound to get smarter. I don't want her to hate me."

"She will if you move."

"Yes, possibly, but I won't be here to get the full extent of it."

"You'll miss her. You'll miss us, and your family."

"Yeah, I will."

"Ed, please. Don't do this. I don't like you this way, what happened to making life to fiction connections?"

Ed scoffed, "Surely, you of all people knew that wasn't real."

"No, actually, I didn't."

"That's strange. You're really smart too."

"Maybe you're just a good actor, but back to the matter at hand, Ed. Please?"

"Double D, I'm sorry, I have to leave sooner or later. I just... I just can't live this way, loving someone I can never have. Loving Sarah."

Sarah gasped. Ed loved her, how could that be? Suddenly she threw open the door. "Ed! You can't leave!"

Double D and Ed stared at her as she stood in the doorway. "And why not, Sarah? It's my choice."

"You just... You just can't, Ed! You just can't!"

Ed shook his head. Sarah wondered if Ed was wondering how much she had heard. "I'll be eighteen before you know it."

Sarah's fists clenched as she stormed up to Ed. She pushed her lips against his. Ed's eyes went wide. "That's why!" She screamed, tears streaming down her face.

Ed stared as she marched away.

*Blargh!*

"Double D?"

"Yes?"

"Did Sarah just kiss me?"

"I think so, Ed."

*Blargh!*

"Hey! Double D!" Eddy shouted, as he came down the stairs. "Duane needs to go to the hopital."

"You didn't tell me that!" Kevin shouted, increasingly feeling guilty for attacking the man.

"Eh, I don't care." Eddy said, standing in Ed's bedroom doorway. "C'mon Lenardo. I have things to tell you."

"It seems everyone has something to tell me today." Double D said, shrugging.

Eddy stood and waited for Double D to stand up and follow him. Eddy led him out to the back porch.

"Yes, Eddy?" Double D said.

"My brother's in love with me."

"Ew,"

"I know. That's what we were fighting about, okay? But don't tell Kevin. He's still the coolest dude in the school and I don't want him to have a reason to shun me."

"You're a senior, Eddy. You're cool to all of the lower classmen. Besides, I tried to convince him that we had been dating."

Eddy was quiet for a moment, that's when it hit Double D. He hadn't told Eddy yet, or even Ed. What had distracted him? "Why'd you do that?"

"Uhm," Double D started, "Well we... We were. For three years."

Eddy had gone quite again. Then he punched Double D in the arm, softly compared to how hard he had been punching his brother, but Double D still rubbed his shoulder. "Why didn't you tell us? We wouldn't have minded."

Double D shrugged, he was sure that they would have at the time. "How are we gonna get Duane to the hospital?"

Eddy shrugged, "Beats me. He's on house arrest. Can they go to the hospital when their on house arrest?"

"I'm not sure."

"I'll just wait for mom to get home." At that moment a scream echoed through the cul-de-sac. Eddy's eyes went wide, "Maybe I shouldn't have thrown the first punch."

Double D shrugged. "What's done is done. I'm going to go home and get a start on my homework."

"You haven't finished it?" Eddy asked incredulously.

Double D shook his head, "Nope. I skipped out on a couple classes today."

A giant grin spread across Eddy's face. "I'm proud of you!" He shouted, throwing his arms around his friend.

"Yeah," Double D shrugged him off. "But do you know how many lectures I missed?"

They laughed for a moment or two. "See you tomorrow, Double D."

Double D smiled, "Sure." He said quietly as he turned around, "tomorrow is Saturday after all."

*Blargh!*

Kevin watched from the bottom of the stairs as Double D passed through the living room. "I'm going home, Ed. I'll see you tomorrow!"

Kevin sprinted up the stairs. "Your stuff is still in my car." He said as they exited the front door.

"Oh, yeah. I'd appreciate it back, please." Double D said, nodding.

Kevin nodded too. "Yep. That's why I'm coming with you."

Double D smiled at his shoes as they crossed the wide Cul-de-sac.

Kevin opened the garage door and let Double D enter first, but instead of unlocking his car door, he pushed Double D against it.

Double D gasped, "What are you doing?" he asked softly, looking away from Kevin's green eyes.

But Kevin didn't know, not really. He didn't know if what Double D had told him had been true, he didn't know what this feeling was, and he didn't know how long it would last. But he knew for that the time being, he couldn't control himself any longer. He pressed his lips against Double D's and closed his eyes, submitting himself to this unreal danger.

* * *

><p><em>Author's note: Well, the last few chapters have been a breeze. Unbusy weekends sure are a help! :) Happy reading!<em>

_Disclaimer: I do not own Ed, Edd, n Eddy._


	10. Far from Comfort

*Blargh!*

Double D turned his head away from Kevin, breaking the kiss. A tear slipped down Double D's face. "Just... Just stop." He whispered carefully. "Let me get my stuff and just..." He paused and glanced up at Kevin from the corner of his eye. "stop." No sound came out with the last word, his mouth just moved.

A strange look came across Kevin's face as he stepped back. Double D didn't want to deal with this, he didn't want Kevin to act this way because Double D had said they were dating. He wanted Kevin to feel it, to feel what they had before, whatever that may have been.

Kevin hit the unlock button on his keys. Double D turned and fished his knapsack from the floorboards.

Double D and Kevin stared at each other for a moment before Double D nodded a small thank you and proceeded to leave.

"Wait." One word halted Double D in his tacks, his anatomy book clutched tightly to his chest, wherein his heart thudded painfully against his ribcage. Double D wondered in the few seconds that followed that one word why he was staying. But he knew, even if he didn't want to, that Kevin might have remembered. There was that insufferable 'hope' factor.

Double D turned to see Kevin reaching forward. He tried to dodge the inevitable, but in vain. Kevin grabbed a handful of hat and pulled it off.

Double D's eyes closed and yet even more tears poured from his eyes as he felt soft, purple hair fall down, down, down to his hips. Six words uttered themselves from his mouth as he yanked the hat back and hastily shoved his hair back into it, "Why must you torment me so?"

*Blargh!*

Kevin stared as Double D stormed away. There was a striking familiarity about his hair, like he had seen it before. But... Had he? Kevin didn't think so.

He shook his head, confused by himself and rolled his eyes as he opened the side door to go into the house. Everything was familler, but there was something different about the setting.

Nothing had changed.

Same yellow walls.

Same greenish stain.

Same orange curtains.

Same mother at the stove.

Same father sitting in the dining room.

Same son standing in the doorway.

No, nothing had changed except for...

Kevin.

His mother turned and smiled at him. "Staying for dinner honey? I'm almost done."

Kevin nodded.

"Good, go wash your hands and join your father at the table."

As Kevin squirted the soap on his hands and rubbed them together a smile spread over his face. He had changed. Double D had forced him to change. But why? And why did that make him happy?

*Blargh!*

Eddy had called earlier that night, wanting to know if he could spend the night. Double D had said yes. And Ed was there, of course Ed would be there. How could they be Eddy and Edd. That would just be wrong.

Double D sat on his bed, his knees pointed skyward as he rested his chin on them.

Ed and Eddy were playing with Double D's chess set. Completely murdering the game, of course. But as long as they weren't damaging it, he didn't care.

"Take off your hat, Double D." Apparently everyone was conspiring against him today.

"No." Double D said quietly, "I will not."

"Just do it, Double D!" Ed cried, smiling. "For your friends."

Double D sighed and placed his forehead on his knobby knees in place of his chin. "Why?"

"It's senior year."

"I'll be working at the family bank,"

"I'll be far away from here."

"You'll be in college."

"We'll never see each other again."

They took turns giving Double D reasons.

Double D shrugged. "No." He reiterated. "absolutely not. I don't want to tarnish your thoughts of me."

"It totally won't!" Eddy said, picking up the queen and examining it from every angle.

"Oh, yes it will."

"Double D." Ed's voice said, and it was extremely close. Double D looked up, a strange figure eight symbol on his forehead, to see Ed staring into his eyes meaningfully. "please. We had deeper secrets than you. Show us what you hide."

"If I don't will you force it off?"

Ed and Eddy exchanged a look. "Eddy might." Eddy said, raising his hand.

Double D shook his head softly. "Why?" he questioned no one in particular.

He stood up off of his bed and closed his eyes as he slowly removed his beanie. Not for the first time that day he inhaled quickly as his hair spilt out down to his waist.

Eddy gasped, "Wow...!"

Ed cooed, "I love it!"

Double D finally exhaled, keeping his eyes closed.

"Do you ever cut it?"

Double D nodded. "Of course, I can't stand split ends."

"Who cuts it?"

"I do." I can't risk my parents knowing.

"They don't know?" The both shouted at the same time.

Double D opened his eyes, shushing his friends, "No, of course they don't! Do you know what would happen to mother is she knew?"

Then Ed said something completely unexpected, "Can I braid it?"

Eddy and Double D stared.

"No, Ed. You may not."

* * *

><p><em>Author's note: A shout out for all my readers! Go Solice364! She's my best friend and a living thesaurus I 3 you, Solice-Sensei!<em>


	11. Midnight Confrontation

*Blargh!*

Sarah Laid in her bed, a pink comforter pulled up to her chin. But she wasn't sleeping.

She kissed him, she really, really kissed him. She kissed her brother! Sarah was scared, not about what her brother might think about her now, she had already heard him tell Double D that he loved her. She was scared of her parents. Surely once they knew they would disown Ed and she could never be happy.

But that was the problem, why did she love Ed anyway? What made people attracted to others? Sarah sighed and let her eyes close. "If only..." She whispered as she slipped into her own realm of dreams. If only they could be together.

*Blargh!*

Kevin sat on top of the monkey bars, unforgiving tears streaming down his face. He was going crazy, there was no doubt about it. That blow to the head jarred his brains around confusing his poor, poor brain cells. He sobbed quietly into his hands. His teeth were gritted against each other. He took a shaky breath and released it in the same matter. He was fine for a moment or two, just before Double D's teary face floated into his memories. **"LEAVE ME ALONE!" **Kevin's voice was angry and shaky, it betrayed his usual stoic disguise.

"I can leave if you want."

Kevin sat up straight, straining to see the teen leaning against the swings' support beams. But until he moved out of the shadows, Kevin wasn't sure who it was, or whom it could have been.

"I'll take your silence as a conformation you want me to do so?"

"No." Kevin answered, maybe too quickly. He imagined that the teen raised his eyebrow.

"Then what do you want me to do?"

"I want you to come into the light. I want to know who you are."

"You know more about me than I do. You've told me so."

"Double D?"

Kevin could see the teen nod his head softly.

"Why were you crying?"

Kevin was speechless. How long had Double D been standing there? "Because it-"

"Don't tell me, 'Because it hurts.' " Double D scoffed. "All you care about is what you want, Kevin."

"That's not true!"

"It is. Otherwise you would have realized that what I feel, is what you used to feel to-"

"HOW DO YOU KNOW I DON'T FEEL THAT? YOU DON'T KNOW ME!"

Double D shook his head. "No I don't. But I used to." Double D turned to leave.

Kevin jumped from the monkey bars and ran to Double D. He grabbed Double D's wrist. "I want you to tell me what you know about that day."

Double D turned to face Kevin. His features were eerie in the night. Kevin wasn't sure how late it was, but he could be assured it was near midnight. "I panicked. I went home. You came to my house. We went to the park. I cried. We hugged. I kissed you. You kissed me. Ed protected me."

Kevin exhaled. "Stop. Don't speak. I know what you're saying."

Double D was silent, staring forward, Kevin stared down at his own shoes.

*Blargh!*

Double D was walking to the park, Ed and Eddy had already fallen asleep and had taken the entire bed. He left his hat at home. It was just a crutch.

When he arrived at the park, he heard crying. He suddenly panicked. What should he do? Stay? Hide? Leave? But then Kevin screamed, **"LEAVE ME ALONE!"**

Double D's first reaction? Run.

But the more he was frozen the more he began to think. Maybe he could force a little info out of Kevin this way.

"I can leave if you want."

Kevin sat up straight, Double D could See that much, but he couldn't tell what emotions played across Kevin beautiful features.

"I'll take your silence as a conformation you want me to do so?" Double D flinched, his voice sounded so cold, harsh, and... unforgiving.

"No." Kevin answered quickly. Double D raised his eyes brow silently at Kevin.

"Then what do you want me to do?"

"I want you to come into the light. I want to know who you are."

Double D stayed quiet, this was so much better, though, they couldn't read each other's emotions. "You know more about me than I do. You've told me so."

"Double D?"

Double D nodded his head softly. Slightly panicking, Kevin had figured it out so fast. "Why were you crying?" Double D demanded.

"Because it-" Kevin started but Double D cut him off.

"Don't tell me, 'Because it hurts.' " Double D scoffed. "All you care about is what you want, Kevin."

"That's not true!" He could hear the anger in Kevin's voice.

But Double D wanted him to go over the edge. He wanted Kevin to give in. "It is. Otherwise you would have realized that what I feel, is what you used to feel to-"

"HOW DO YOU KNOW I DON'T FEEL THAT? YOU DON'T KNOW ME!" Kevin screamed, it echoed through the park.

Double D shook his head. "No I don't. But I used to." He turned to leave.

Double D's thoughts had over run his mind, so much so, that he didn't hear Kevin's footsteps. Kevin grabbed his wrist. "I want you to tell me what you know about that day." Kevin demanded.

Double D turned to face Kevin. The stars gently reflected into Kevin's forrest green eyes. They made his eyes so shiny. Double D didn't want to look away. "I panicked." Double D started to list the events off, wishing that he could count on his fingers. "I went home. You came to my house. We went to the park. I cried. We hugged. I kissed you. You kissed me. Ed protected me." Double D tried so hard to keep the emotion out of his voice. He wasn't sure he had won though.

Kevin exhaled. "Stop. Don't speak. I know what you're saying." There was an anger there, of course. But there was also something else. Acceptance.

Double D went silent, staring forward, wishing Kevin would look back down at him. But Kevin just stared down at the ground. Suddenly, Kevin gasped, like the wind had gotten knocked out of him and fell.

But his hand was still tightly gripped around Double D's wrist, causing Double D to fall too. Unfortunately, the moment his kinetic energy hit 0% was at Kevin's chest.

"Kevin! Kevin!" Double D shook him softly. "Oh God. Not again." Double D looked around for any sign of human life. None. "Please, Kevin wake up." He whispered, the tears that threatened to overflow finally doing so.

"Mhh. Nhhhhh." Kevin sat up, still holding Double D's wrist. "Double D?" he moaned, "is that you?"

* * *

><p><em>Author's note: This entire chapter was inspired by the song "Don't Speak" by No Doubt. :) I hope you realized so. I even used some lyrics. I'd like to know what you think if you'd be so kind as to message me or reveiw, thanks. <em>

_~Unique Little Freak_


	12. What Happens at the Park

**_Warning!: I have changed the rating to Mature! This chapter contains mature content, don't read it if you don't like it._**

* * *

><p>"Where's your hat? I can see your beautiful purple locks..."<p>

Then, the tears started to literally cascade down Double D's face.

"Why're you crying, Double D?"

Double D was able to stay calm for the first word, but his voice cracked on the second. "You remembered?"

A small smirk spread across Kevin's features as he nodded and reached up to play with the one lock that hung away from Double D's low-riding ponytail. "I remembered. Now kiss m-"

Double D knelt down and pressed his lips against Kevin's harshly. He had wanted this, really needed it since Kevin had kissed him in his garage earlier. Kevin rolled Double D over, so that each knee was on a different side of Double D's hips.

Kevin's lips moved to Double D's neck, gently sucking on the sensitive skin there. Double D rewarded Kevin's behaviour with soft, pleasure filled moans. Kevin's hands were up the front of Double D's shirt, one hand smoothing airily over Double D's delicate porcelain skin and the other playing with one perfectly pink, perk nipple.

It wasn't until Kevin's hands breezed down to the button on Double D's pants, that Double D gasped and scrambled away from Kevin, realizing their mistake. Double D gulped. "Ed and Eddy will wake up and realize I'm not there. I'm... I'm the host. I'm supposed to be there."

Kevin stared at Double D with hungry eyes, but Kevin only resigned. "I understand. But..."

Double D knew there would be a but. How could there not be a but? There was always a but. "What?"

"Let me do something about _that_, first." Kevin pointed at Double D's crotch.

Double D blushed furiously. "No, that will... that will go away on it's own. I'm... I'm used to things like this."

Kevin cocked his head to the side, "You're... used to being unsatisfied?"

Double D's blush grew hotter. "N... No. I just-"

"So you masturbate?"

That pushed Double D's blush over the edge. "Kevin! You're making this extremely difficult!"

Kevin chuckled and started to crawl over to Double D. He undid the button on the black jeans, then the zipper. He pulled the pants and Double D's bleached briefs down past his knees. Double D gasped, he was trying to stay calm, cool, and collected but is plan wasn't working so well. Kevin licked the tip of Double D's semi-hard member.

Double D gasped again, this time it came out shaky. He moaned airily as Kevin took the whole thing into his mouth and started gently bobbing his head up and down.

Soon, Double D came.

Kevin swallowed and chuckled at Double D, pulling his pants and 'whitey-tighties' back up. "We'll have to work on that."

Double D just stared. "Please don't... That's just wrong."

Kevin shook his head, a pecked a kiss on Double D's forehead. "How's it wrong?"

"It just seems like a... Well, to be frank, a girl's job."

Kevin laughed. "So you want to be the uke?"

Double D narrowed his eyes. "I'm not sure..."

Kevin laughed and hugged Double D. "It doesn't matter either way, I'm seme. No run along, little bunny, and care for your friends."

Double D and Kevin stared at each other as Kevin helped Double D up. Kevin lightly patted on Double D's butt to send him on his way. And Double D went.

He got to the entrance of the park and turned back. "Hey! I... I love you, Kevin!"

Kevin laughed and nodded. "I love you too, Double Dweeb!" He shouted, humor and emotion in his voice.

*Blargh!*

Ed's eyes opened as he heard the door open. He listened as soft footsteps stopped and then continued even softer than they had been before. Another door opened somewhere, and Double D's grunt was heard directly after a thud. Then the footsteps came closer and closer. Ed stared at the door as it opened and Double started spreading blankets and a pillow on the floor.

"Double D."

Double D jumped. "Wh... What?"

"Where were you?"

"I just wanted some fresh air, I headed down to the park."

Ed's eyes narrowed. "Who was there."

Double D stayed quiet, "Kevin." He whispered.

"And...?"

Double D shuffled himself into the blankets. "He rememebered."

"Remembered what?" Ed was going to make him say it. Ed was going to make Double D admit to Ed that he was gay.

"That he loved me. He remembered me. Our love."

* * *

><p><em>Author's note: Sorry for the random smut. It seems so out of place. But, I know a few of you have been begging for it... Happy Reading~!<em>


	13. Hospitalized

*Blargh!*

Eddy woke up the next morning, his stomach grumbling. "Hey! Lenardo! Ed!"

He it them both with a pillow, oblivious to the fact that they had only fallen asleep about an hour ago. "I'm hungry!"

Then, Double D only rolled over, keeping his eyes closed. For a second, Eddy was scared that Double D would fall into his old habits of muttering, "Sleepy, Sleepy Sleepy..." and falling back asleep. But Double D did finally open his eyes, the brown orbs shining up at him. "Eddy?"

Eddy shrugged, "What?"

"Kevin remembered." Then Double D's eyes closed, leaving Ed and Eddy staring at each other.

Ed shrugged. Eddy shrugged. "I'm going to go home." They said at the same time, laughing afterward.

Ed picked up the smaller teen in his arms and Laid Double D on his bed, pulling the comforter up. "Sleep tight, Double D."

When Eddy walked through the front door, his mother started glaring at him. "I can't believe you would do such a thing."

"Mom-"

"No, Eddy. I don't want your excuses. Duane did not deserve that."

"Mom you don't know the entire st-"

"I don't need to! I want you to go to the hospital and apologiz-!"

"He's been trying to molest me!"

Eddy and his mother stared at each other in heavy silence. "What?"

"Since he moved away five years ago. He's... He's been in love with me."

"That's... That's not true. Eddy, stop lying."

"It's not a lie!" Eddy started shouting again, infuriated with his mother. "It's the truth!" Eddy turned and stomped to his room. Slamming the door, he shouted, "YOU ALWAYS TAKE HIS SIDE!"

"That's not true..." She whispered in the kitchen, quietly so Eddy wouldn't hear her. "It's not."

*Blargh!*

Duane sat in his hospital bed, thinking about yesterday. Did he deserve Eddy punching him? He didn't think so yesterday, but maybe, maybe he really did deserve that. Maybe he went to far.

Duane sighed.

He did love Eddy. He really did. He knew, though, that Eddy didn't believe him, that Eddy wouldn't _ever _believe him. That was Duane's problem, what he had been trying to do all along. He was trying to get Eddy's love and trying to make Eddy believe him and in Duane's love.

Duane closed his eyes and shook his head softly. "I give up." He whispered.

"You don't have to do that."

Duane jumped and turned his head to look at the person who said it. Eddy was sitting on the couch next to the hospital bed on the other side of the room. "You don't even know what I'm talking about." Duane said truthfully, there was no way Eddy knew what he was thinking. Or at least, Duane didn't want him to.

"I just-" Eddy cut himself short. "I don't understand. We're brothers. Why would anyone feel that way about their brother or sister?"

Duane shrugged, turning his head to look out the window. "Why are we attracted to anyone?"

Eddy was silent for a moment. "Pheramenies?"

Duane chuckled warmly. "Pheromones? Probably, but it's deeper than that, I think. Maybe there's some kind of psychological connection between two people, and that's what makes us love one another."

The two were silent, Duane looked over at Eddy, who was chewing on a fingernail and staring downward at something on the ground. "Mom wants me to apologize." Eddy said, quickly looking up at Duane.

The corner of Duane's mouth lifted. "It's my fault. He said quietly. I pushed you too far. I'm sorry."

"But I hit you, and I... I really do feel bad about it. Besides-"

"Eddy, little bro, it's fine, really." Duane smiled at Eddy. "You didn't put me in the hospital. Kevin did. Man, that little kid's got a tackle just like his brother, Dax."

"Kevin has a brother?"

"Yep, we were best friends in high school."

Eddy was quiet again. "Everyone has something going on but me." He whispered.

"How so?" Duane asked.

"Double D and Ed they..." He thought for a moment, "they both have a love life. Double D is dating Kevin, Ed is... is in love with his sister. His sister is in love with him. But I'm... I'm just Eddy. The boring eighteen year old that has a crush on the hottest girl in school"

"Do you have a crush on Nazz?"

"No." Eddy said, still quiet. "Everyone seems to think so though."

"Who do you like?"

"I'm not comfortable talking about this with you."

"Why not? I'm your brother."

"Because... Because you love me."

Duane nodded, "That I do. Just tell me."

"I just want someone to pay attention to me. I want to have my own drama for once."

Duane laughed loudly, his laugh quickly becoming a coughing fit. He took a long drink of water. "You're in the hospital, Eddy. Talking to your brother, who was tackled from your worst enemy, that was protecting you, so hard he was knocked out. And your brother also seems to have a crush on you."

Eddy laughed quietly too. "And I told mom."

Duane's humorous mood was killed. "You what?"

"I told mom you loved me." Eddy confessed, pulling his legs into Indian style on the couch. "We were fighting and she wouldn't listen to me. So I yelled at her and it just came out, word vomit, you know?"

Duane was quiet, how dare Eddy do such a thing! But, did Duane really even expect Eddy to keep his mouth shut this long? No, not really.

"She doesn't believe me. So don't, you know, panic."

Duane looked at Eddy long and hard. "How come you haven't told anyone yet? It's been more than five years. I expected you to tell the first time."

Eddy mumbled something.

"I can't hear you, Eddy."

Eddy stood up and walked with purpose towards the double doors. "Maybe I like you!" He shouted, running through them and letting them swing shut.

Duane's eyes went wide. Eddy loved him?

No, Eddy said like. That's had to be different in his mind. But, there was still a chance.

A chance.

* * *

><p><em>Author's note: I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! I know I told you guys that I would make Eddy fall in love with Duane but Solice 364 convinced me! Blame her. (don't kill her. I 3 her.)<em>


	14. Elle Gutierrez's Findings

*Blargh!*

Sarah sat on the couch, watching "Teen Mom" when her mother called from the door, "Sarah? Ed? I'm going over to Eddy's house to give his mother some pie."

Sarah started to panic, she stood up and started searching frantically for her shoes and coat. "Let me come with you mom!"

"Sarah, no. Ed can watch you, you'll be fine."

She gulped and sat back down on one of the couches with only one shoe on and her coat haphazardly thrown on. The front door closed. Ed's bedroom door opened. Sarah stood up to go to her room when Ed caught her by the wrist. "We need to talk." He said very seriously.

*Blargh!*

Ed sat on the couch that was facing the chair that Sarah had thrown herself in. "I don't want to talk." She seethed, Ed felt like he should be able to feel her anger from here.

"Too bad. Tell me, truthfully, why you think you like me."

Sarah stayed quiet, not willing to share her feelings, although she had already kissed him.

"Please Sarah, we've got to get this figured out."

"I don't like yo-"

"You kissed me-"

"I love you."

A silence invaded the space between them. Sarah stared out the window, Ed started at Sarah. Ed found himself thinking about how pretty she was.

Sarah had just woken up about an hour ago, which meant her hair was piled on top of her head I a messy bun. She wasn't wearing any makeup, in fact, Friday's makeup was still there, smudged across her eyes and slightly smeared on her lips. Her arms were crossed over her chest, and a scowl marred her pretty features.

"You're fifte-"

"Sixteen next week."

"Sixteen. You don't know what love is." Sarah scoffed. "Much less have the ability to rightfully apply it to someone-"

"Ed. I know what I'm talking about!" She said loudly, turning her perfect green-blue eyes on him. "I love you, alright? Deal with it."

Ed swallowed his nerves. "I can't deal with it, Sarah. I love you too. And because you love me. It's even more difficult to pay attention to the matter at hand."

Sarah stared at him, boring her eyes into his. "I don't see the problem."

"Sarah! We're siblings! Surely mom and dad would-"

"We've both hidden things from mom and dad, Ed, why can't we just add one more thing to the mix?"

"Because... Because we have to worry about more people than just mom and dad! When we grow up-"

"We'll cross those bridges when we get there, Ed. Just..." She put a hand to her forehead and closed her eyes. "Just listen to your heart, Ed. What does it tell you to do?"

Ed shook his head, not wanting to answer. But his heart was telling him to stand up, cross the room and kiss her.

*Blargh!*

Sarah opened her eyes and stared at Ed. His blue eyes were so close, and half hidden by his eyelids. She puckered her lips and when their lips met, a jolt of electricity ripped through her body. She rose her arms and wrapped them around his neck. One of his hands found it's way into her hair and was pulling the ponytail holder from her bun. Then the other hand followed the leader and his hands started tangling her hair. Sarah didn't mind. It felt kind of nice. Ed pulled her from the chair and stood her on her feet. She rose on her tippy-toes to reach his lips. They fell, Sarah straddled Ed, not really taking notice of her position. Their lips continued to press together, their teeth grinding against one another occasionally. There was a taste of metal and passion in the air. Ed and Sarah didn't even realize it, when the front door opened.

*Blargh!*

"Yes, of course Ashley, I understand your predicament. I don't think I could even _fathom _it if one of my children claimed something like that. Maybe I'll send him a pie."

Ashley laughed, throwing her head back. "That's your solution for everything! Duane doesn't like pie, Elle."

"Doesn't like pie? Wait until he tried my apple cinnamon surprise pie!"

"I'll see you later, Elle!" Ashley said, closing the door.

Elle, Sarah and Ed's mother, was crossing the cul-de-sac thinking that Eddy and Duane's mother was such a nice woman. Elle just could believe that Eddy had the audacity to claim that Duane was molesting him!

As soon as she turned the doorknob of her own front door, a sense of apprehension stole her body. She opened the door slowly, her blonde hair blowing in the soft wind.

"SARAH! ED! _WHAT _DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!"

Sarah and Ed exploded away from each other.

"GO TO YOUR ROOMS!"

But Sarah and Ed were already half way there.

Elle sighed and hurried into the kitchen. She got into her husbands liquor cabinet and poured herself a glass of gin. She gulped it down. "Shit." She whispered, "What has our Cul-de-sac turned into?"

* * *

><p><em>Author's note: I'm feeling good about this story~! Maybe it's all of you, urging me to continue and telling me how much you love it! :)<em>

_This chapter was inspired from DHT's "Listen to Your Heart"_


	15. Algebraic!

*Blargh!*

Double D sat at his desk on Monday, smiling to himself. He couldn't help but feel like he had the best weekend ever. Kevin had remembered, had even opted to sit next to him in Electronic Journalism. They snuck little peeks at each other. Double D was still embarrassed, though. How could Kevin do something like that? Or was it just an apology? Double D's right hand hung limply from his side as he worked on Adobe Flash, coming up with a banner for the school's website.

Kevin's left hand hung limply next to Double D's as he sat with his head down. Their fingers touched, Double D pulled his hand away, shaking his head gently. Kevin was insistent though and kept reaching for Double D's hand. Finally, Double D gave in and took Kevin's hand in his.

He kept his eyes on the screen though. He grunted in frustration and Kevin sat up. "Hmm?" He muttered sleepily.

"The face I drew on the Peach Cobbler looks like yours." Double D twisted the screen around so Kevin could see.

Kevin tightened his grip on Double D's hand for a second. "How sweet." He murmered, leaning over and pecking a kiss on Double D's face.

Double D flushed, "Aren't you afraid someone will see?" He asked, pulling his hand out of Kevin's.

"Nope." Kevin said, taking Double D's hand back. "I'll shout it out to the heavens!" Kevin whispered excitedly.  
>Double D blushed. "Please don't, Kevin."<p>

"Why not? Don't you love me?"

Double D's blush grew a furious shade of red. "Ye... Yes! Of course I do. I just don't... I don't see the point of telling everyone. It's a relationship, not a political party."

Kevin chuckled, "You're too serious, sometimes, Double D! Way too serious." He shook his head. "But I love you all the same."

"Shh. I love you too, Kevin. Now let me work."

Kevin nodded, "Imma go back to sleep."

Double D erased the face on the Cobbler and started over. He gave it two outrageous eyebrows, arched up farther than any human's should go, and two uneven eyes, he erased one and made them the same size, and a giant smile. He also made one hand stretched forward with a thumb up. He drew a sparkle in the side of his mouth and erased an eye and made it closed. "Perfect." Double said. But it reminded him of a cartoon character.

"You're perfect." Kevin muttered from Double D's right. "So perfect..."

*Blargh!*

"Monday..." Eddy groaned. "I _hate _Mondays."

"You sound like Garfield." Nazz giggled.

Eddy blushed. "I... I do?"

Nazz nodded. "Yeah!" She flipped her blonde hair from her face and smiled, "He was always all like, 'I hate Mondays...' He was the best."

Eddy nodded. "I think so too."

Nazz furrowed her brow and opened her mouth to say something but the bell rang as their Spanish teacher walked to the front of the room. "Hola clase!" She cried.

"Hola Senora Diaz!" They called back.

*Blargh!*

Ed stared down at the math homework on his desk, suddenly regretting his decision to put it off over the weekend. He sighed, thinking about Sarah. He wished she was here, so he could imagine her even more accurately.

She had been wearing a light pink sweater and a khaki coloured pants, she had looked amazing. Ed couldn't wait to walk to school with her and hold her hand, but his mother gave Sarah a ride, making Ed walk.

"Ms. Ashton?" A small voice said from the back of the room.

Ms. Ashton nodded in acknowledgement, but never looked up from her grade book.

"The uhm- Well the thing is, Mrs. Dimminson moved me up a class in math, and I'm supposed to be in here."

Ms. Ashton nodded again, writing down Ed's score for the day. "The only seat open is next to Ed. You can sit there."

"W... Well, you see, Ms. Ashton? I'm not comfortable being seated next to Ed."

Ed turned, slightly offended at the words. The girl's eyes met Ed's. She was wearing a light pink sweater and khaki jeans. It was Sarah. Ed repressed a gasp.

"Sarah, please. Not everyone can be happy all the time." Ms. Ashton said, finally peering up at Sarah from behind her glasses. "He is your brother. You live with him. You can stand one class period a day with him."

_No,_ Ed thought, _we can't._

Sarah and Ed were having a hard time keeping away from each other. When their mother was home, it was easy. But when Elle left the house to go shopping, and didn't take Sarah, it was agonizing. Sometimes, they stayed in their rooms, trying to ignore the shrieking silence between them. But occasionally they would end up in the kitchen together, looking for, or making, a snack. Only once, had Ed let his fingers slip around hers at home. Her hand had been warm, slightly sweaty. But it was _so freaking small_. Ed sometimes marveled at how small Sarah was. When she was shouting, or yelling, or even just angrily ignoring you, she seemed grow three times her size, demanding that you take notice of her, whether you wanted to or not.

Sarah sat next to Ed, promptly pushing her earphone in the ear closest to him. Something loud and angry was shouting. Ed winced, thinking about how such loud and angry noise could damage her perfect little ears. Ed turned slightly in his chair, following Sarah's lead.

And so began an hour and twenty minutes of ignoring each other.

* * *

><p><em>Author's note: Sorry it took a little while. (I'm not sure how long it took... -.-') But I've been having some Algebra problems. (lol, a pun.) But I'm not abandoning the story by any means... I'm just... Loosing my inspiration. I'm trying not to! I'm really trying hard to continue writing. But... I find myself forcing the words onto the page instead of letting them flow naturally.<em>

_I could really use some suggestions, predictions, or anything you want to say about the story, to continue my inspiration. If you gave me a suggestion or prediction, I'd give you credit... just saying. And I love hearing from my readers! :)_

_Happy Reading!_


	16. Aserpts n Excerpts

*Blargh!*

Eddy wasn't the most nervous person in the world, No. It was often said by Ed that Eddy was like 'An elephant when it came to screaming.' And flinching too. But when his phone vibrated in Government, he jumped.

He had been nervous since Sunday. His father and mother came home from church and he came home from Double D's house. There was a message on the machine from Duane's doctor saying that Duane should be able to be home by Tuesday if not Monday if everything goes according to plan. His mother celebrated, his father poured drinks, and even offered Eddy one. For once, Eddy refused, crawling into his bed.

He wasn't comfortable around Duane any longer. Not since Saturday. Not since those word uttered themselves from Eddy throat. The strange part, Eddy hadn't even thought them before.

_Maybe I like you!_

No, Eddy wasn't ready for that.

But in Government, Eddy placed his hand in his pocket and stood up. "Mr. Hanyao?"

Mr. Hanyao nodded.

"May I go to the bathroom."

Mr. Hanyao looked up, narrowing his eyes. "I was warned about you Edward Michaels." He said quietly. "If I find out that this is some elaborate ruse to get your friends out of class and skip school, you will be punished to the highest degree of punishment."

Eddy had to repress a laugh, one of those belly laughs that you can't mix up with something else. So he hid his with a strange look. "I just have to pee." Eddy said plainly.

Mr. Hanyao nodded and handed the pas to Eddy, "Here you are." Eddy started to walk away. "And Eddy? I mean what I said."

Eddy made a face as he walked through the hallway. "Whatever, you crazy." He whispered, turning into the bathroom. He pulled out his phone.

"_Duane is coming home today! Isn't that awesome?"_

Eddy gulped, his palms becoming sweaty. Duane is coming home today._ Today._ He dropped his phone and it slid across the floor. Eddy watched it with disdain.

_Maybe I like you!_

This was possibly going to be the worst school year ever, and it was only three weeks in.

*Blargh!*

Duane limped into the house, a big grin on his face. Eddy sat on the couch, flipping through the channels miserably. "Edward Skipper Michaels!" Eddy closed his eyes and formed a straight line with his lips, trying not to say something he'd regret. "Aren't you going to welcome your brother back home?"

_Fine, if it couldn't be helped. _"No." Eddy said, standing up. "I'm not." He walked down the hallway and closed his bedroom door behind him.

Duane stared after him. "Oh, Duane I'm sorry... He's been this way since Sunday when we got that call from Dr. Cartman."

Duane nodded. "I understand." I said quietly.

"But there's nothing to understand, Duane! He's..." Duane's mother paused. "No! Charlie! Do you think he's bipolar?"

Duane's father shook his head. "No, Ashley. I do not think that Eddy is Bipolar. I think he's just... Conflicted."

Duane scoffed. After what happened on Saturday, conflicted was an understatement. "I'll go talk to him." Duane said, readjusting his crutches.

As Duane started down the hallway, he was suddenly second guessing himself. Which, to tell the truth, pissed him off. He wasn't the kind of person to go around and second guess his actions or his future actions. Duane liked to believe that what has been done has been done, and what is going to happen will happen. So no, there wasn't any use in second guessing anything, but as his fingers touched the doorknob, his palms started to sweat, a figurative rock hit the bottom of his gut, and he bit his lip nervously.

"Eddy?" He whispered, letting the door creak open. "Little Bro?"

There was a lump on the bed, shaking and a pillow was covering Eddy's head. Duane sat on the edge of the circular bed, looking around the room. The lack of evidence of use was surprising to Duane. There were girly magazines haphazardly hidden in drawers, a lava lamp glowed weakly from the corner of Eddy's room. But that was all, really. The walk-in closet was closed tightly, no clothes strewn across the shag carpeting or random textbooks open to random pages. Duane hated it.

He placed a hand on Eddy's back, making small circles. "Geez, Eddy. Don't you ever use your room?"

A hand poked from under the covers making a tremulous fist with only the pointer finger sticking out. The pointer finger led Duane's eyes straight to the closet's door.

"Are you sure you want me to go in there?" Duane asked, that sense of foreboding seizing his gut again.

"Just go!" Eddy shouted, his words coming out slightly muffled.

Duane shrugged and stood up, leaning on his crutches for support. He walked slowly across the room to the closet and grabbed the handle carefully. As he pulled the doors apart, his brow furrowed in confusion. He stared out at the file cabinets before finally opening one. There were typed pieces of paper one right after another.

"Eddy?" He turned back around to his little brother and found Eddy sitting up on his bed, face red and eyes bloodshot.

"Read them, Duane." Eddy said, rubbing one eye with his palm

"What are they?"

"Just little aserpts from novels."

"Excerpts?"

"Yeah, those things. They... They called out to me. I don't even know what most of the words mean. I was obsessed a couple summers ago. I'd go to the library and shift through book pages for hours. And I mean _hours _Duane. And I'd type each little excerpt thingy carefully, to get each word right. Because without the same words, it would feel different reading them."

Duane stooped over to pick one up and held it out to Eddy. "Can I read this one?"

Eddy nodded. "Hell, you could read all of them if you want."

_And after all, what else was a big brother for, especially one who wasn't quite_

_big enough to stop the boogeyman from doing such an unspeakable thing in the first place?_

_Stephen King_

"_Desperation"_

Duane picked up another piece of paper and another and even another. "Eddy." Duane said after a long while of reading little novel fragments. "Most of these are all about brothers."

"I realize that." Eddy nodded, he was directly behind Duane, and Duane jumped.

"Eddy..."

"They're _all _about brothers. They _all_ make me think of you."

Daune stared down at his brother, "Eddy did you..." He hesitated, another habit that he had never wanted to acquire. "Did you mean what you told me on Saturday?"

Eddy was quiet for a very long time, staring out the window at Double D's house. "I think you already know the answer to that..." He stated calmly.

* * *

><p><em>Author's Note: I'd like to know what you think, if you had the time. :)<em>

_Disclaimer: I do not own Stephen King or Desperation. _


	17. The BIGGER Picture

Blargh!*

On Monday after school, Sarah and Ed reached the front door at the same time. "Sarah," Ed started as she tossed her jacket and backpack on the love seat and headed into the kitchen. "I found somewhere to live."

Sarah dropped the plate and knife, the plate shattered across the kitchen tile. "Wh... What? But-"

Ed cut her off, "But nothing. What we share right now just isn't right."

Ed braced himself for what he _knew _would come next, but the force still knocked him to the floor. "Ed you can't!" Sarah started trying to pummel Ed's chest with weak punches, "You can't! You just can't!"

He opened his eyes and stared up at Sarah, who was still trying to beat him into submission. Tears streamed down her face, some even falling on his own cheeks. Her eyeliner had started to run.

Ed gently reached up and wiped the tears away. She collapsed into his chest, finally giving up. "Ed," She whispered, "Just don't. I need you."

Ed touched his lips to hers. "I wish I could stay, Sarah. But I just can't live here, knowing that my feelings for you would never be accepted."

"I accept them." She whispered, laying her head on his chest, listening to his heart beat. "I'll always accept them."

*Blargh!*

Finally, Sarah stood. She was quiet as she entered the kitchen and cleaner her mess up. Oddly enough, she wasn't hungry anymore. When she went back into the living room, Ed was sitting on the love seat, shifting through her backpack. "What homework do you have that's due tomorrow?"

Sarah shrugged, flushing slightly. "I don't pay that much attention, really." She confessed.

Ed shook his head and sighed, "Sarah, that isn't good. When do you do your homework?"

Sarah sat down next to him, looking anywhere but at Ed. "I... I don't."

Ed stared in disbelief. "You don't? But then how do you get good grades?"

"I don't." Sarah repeated. "I'm failed almost every class I'm in."

"Why don't you try a little harder Sarah? I' sure it's not too late."

Sarah shrugged, still keeping her yes away from Ed by turning on the television. "It's just… been a long year. It's hard." That was an overstatement, Sarah knew. "I don't have the energy."

Ed stood up and walked over to the TV clicking it off. "Well, we're going to work harder now, okay?"

Sarah crossed her arms, creating a small amount of cleavage in her sweater. "No. Ed, I don't want to."

"You don't ever want to do anything Sarah!" He exclaimed, throwing his arms out to the side wildly.

"I want to have sex with you." She whispered quietly.

*Blargh!*

"You did mean it then?"

Eddy nodded. "I wish I didn't." He confessed. "It's just weird. Me liking a boy. And then even weirder that it's my brother."

Duane shrugged. "Yeah. It is." He agreed, nodding his head. "I felt the same way for a long time."

Eddy stared at Duane. They were a foot apart, staring, staring straight into each other's eyes. "How long?" He finally asked.

It seemed to Duane that Eddy was nervous. That maybe Eddy was on the edge of confessing something. But did Duane want to hear it? Was he ready to hear it? If there was something to hear. Or was it just another one of those, 'I'm secretly a genius' moments? "A while." Duane confessed. "About a year or so."

"_a year?_" Eddy moaned. "But-" Eddy cut himself off, staring at Duane. His face turned beat red as he started walking away into the back yard.

"Eddy!" Duane called after him, flinching in the bright sunlight as he crossed the threshold outside. "Please. I don't have much patience for this. Can't you just be straightforward? Blunt?"

"I want to feel the same way you do." Eddy said, staring up at the sky. "I want to feel what you do."

*Blargh!*

"Kevin?" Double D said, staring down at his feet as they hung down from the monkey bars.

"Hm?" Kevin said. He was laying on top of the monkey bars, staring up at the clouds.

"Do you ever feel like..." Double D paused. "Like you're made for something other than what you experience in high school?"

Kevin sat up, staring at Double D, calculating. "Is this about me leaving you after school?"

Double D shrugged meekly. "Maybe." He whispered.

"Look, Dweeb." Kevin said, smiling and wrapping one arm around Double D's shoulders, bringing him closer. "Get one thing straight here." Kevin thrust an arm in front of the two. "_You _are a part of _my _bigger picture! Whether you like it or not!"

Double D smiled. "really?"

Kevin nodded, pushing his lips to Double D's. "Really, really."

* * *

><p><em>Author's note: I don't really have anything to say. This is as far as I've gotten on ANY fanfic I've ever written. So I really would appreciate feedback. :) Thanks to those who have been reveiwing and messaging. I appreciate it.<em>

_Disclaimer: I do not own Ed, Edd, n Eddy._


	18. Midnight Moans

*Blargh!*

"S... Sarah, No!" Ed shouted, turning away from her.

"Why not?" She shouted back equally as loud as, if not louder than, Ed.

"Do you even know what sex is?"

"Ed! I'm a junior!" She argued, as Ed went down the stairs

"Sarah! No!" He yelled at the top of his lungs as he slammed the door. "I don't care!"

"Jimmy's had sex before!" Sarah shouted at the top of her lungs, topping Ed's volume ten fold.

"With who?" Ed said, turning back to his door. "With who?" He repeated, walking up the stairs. "With who, Sarah?" He finally asked, coming face to face with her at the threshold.

"Me." She whispered.

*Blargh!*

"Eddy, little bro." Daune said, taking a soft hold on Eddy's shoulder.

Eddy tore away from Duane. "Don't call me that!"

Realization dawned upon Duane's face. "That pisses you off because-"

"I don't want to be your brother." Eddy finished. "I want to be your boyfriend."

A small smile glided across Duane's features. "Then be my boyfriend. Move away to Texas with me this summer, when you graduate. Do you know how easy it is to lie to people you don't know? I convinced a girl once that My name was Sla-"

"Duane?" Eddy interrupted. "I'm pro at bending the truth."

Duane smiled. "Good. 'Cause when we head out to Corpus Christi You'll need to put that skill to use." Duane bent over and kissed Eddy. Eddy let his arms raise and fasten around Duane's neck.

"D... Daune?" Eddy said softly. Two words escaped his lips. Two words that Eddy never thought he'd hear himself say. "I'm scared."

*Blargh!*

"C'mon Double D, please!"

Double D bit his lip. He didn't know about this. Something like _that _had to hurt. "Kevin... I think that we... That is; maybe we should wait. Until some other time."

"You're spending the night, Double Dweeb! What other time is good enough."

"When we're at my house." Double D answered with a fleeting glance at the dark, empty, locked house across the cul-de-sac.

"Shhh." Kevin shushed, putting a finger against Double D's mouth and letting hand slither up the front of Double D's shirt.

Double D bit his lip to keep quiet but said, "Please, Kevin. Come with me. We'll spend the night at my house." Kevin's green eyes shone with a sort of want at Double D. Double D backed away, trying very hard to keep Kevin's hands away from him. "Kevin, You always make everything so difficult!" Double D frantically whispered as his back hit the wall. "Please Kevin!" His voice rose a few octaves and he gulped. "Kevin..." He whispered, willing his eyes to be sexy just this once to talk Kevin into what Double D wanted him to do. "Please. Come over to my house."

*Blargh!*

Kevin could feel his own eyes softening as they almost raced across the Cul-de-sac, hand in hand. Kevin loved Double D, he really did, but there was something else there. Something that might not have been there if it was anyone but Double D. Something like passion... but teenagers don't have passion, only lust. At least, that's what his father had told him.

But what did that man know? Kevin had a feeling that his father knew nothing of happiness, love, even passion. Kevin saw how his father had treated his mother. There was no doubt that Kevin's dad did not have any passion.

*Blargh!*

The first thing Kevin did when they entered Double D's neat and orderly room, was throw himself onto Double D's bed, tangling the bed sheets. Double D bit his lip and stared at Kevin, not willing to scold him for doing what he was used to.

Kevin smiled and held out his arms to Double D. Double took up the offer, stepping forward and letting Kevin wrap his muscled arms around Double D. Double D sighed, Kevin's arms just... protected him so well. Kevin pulled away and pulled a small canister of lubricant from his pocket.

Double D blushed furiously. "Wh... where did you get that?"

Kevin's eyes touched Double D's and even lingered there as he smiled and shrugged softly. "What does it matter?"

Double D's blush grew. "Kevin... I... I'm not sure we'd be doing our best to stay-"

Kevin pushed their lips together. "Shh. Double D, it will be fine. I promise."

"Wh... what go... good is a pr... promise any more?" Why was Double D struggling so much? It wasn't normal, maybe in his middle school years. But he had stopped struggling to say things he wanted to years ago.

Kevin's smile faded. "You don't... trust me?"

Double D could see the hurt in Kevin's eyes. He wanted it to disappear. Even the look Kevin had been giving Double D a moment ago would have been better than this.

Double D hesitated. Why should he hesitate? He knew he loved Kevin with all of his heart, but there was still that... doubt. "I do." Double D reassured Kevin, staring up at him with, what he hoped to be, loving eyes. Double D closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around Kevin. "Really, truly. I do. It's just-" Double moaned, cutting off his own explanation.

Kevin's hand had once again traveled up Double D's shirt. Double D bit his lip and closed his eyes. "Ke... Kevin..."

*Blargh!*

Eddy gritted his teeth together, one eye closed as he stared up at his brother. He never knew how attractive hands could be, especially large hands. But now, as his brother's hand enclosed around his member, and he glanced down at it, moving slowly up and down. With a wave of pleasure, a deep moan escaped his throat. "D... Du... Duane."

*Blargh!*

Ed had gone to bed early that night. He had turned off the television, put his comics far, far away from his bed, and tucked himself in. It was only eight, but Ed couldn't help himself. That new information. He had to process it, figure out what to do with it. So when he did finally fall asleep, it was deep, so deep that he almost didn't wake up when his groin was suddenly under pressure.

But he did, Ed's eyes softly fluttered open to see Sarah's messy red hair, her mouth hanging wide open, and her deep green eyes staring straight into his. She was rocking back and forth against the, now growing, bulge in his pants. "S... Sarahhh."

* * *

><p><em>Author's note: OMG! FINALLY! But to tell the truth, I hadn't been working very hard on it. A few minuites here, a few minutes there. I have sooo much homework. :) But still, I hope you guys liked it!<em>

_Oh, And I'd really like to hear which couples you guys like the best, if you don't mind. :)_

**_~!~ Happy Reading ~!~_**


	19. What Happens in the Boiler Room

*Blargh!*

The next day, the Eds had second hour together. Their second hour was a study hall, but because it wassecond hour, none of them had homework yet. Double D was done with his that was due, and Ed and Eddy weren't going to work on any. They sat in silence. Staring at one another, but as soon as their eyes met any of the others' they would shove their looks down to the table.

The third time Double D's eyes met Ed's, he kept them staring down at the table. What had he done last night? He had... He had disobeyed his mother and father, ruined his purity, and even possibly ruined his relationship. He glanced down at the gleaming silver ring on his ring finger and cursed. He ripped it off and shoved it into his pocket.

"Double D?" Ed said quietly. Double D looked up staring at some point just above Ed's forehead. "I did a bad thing last night."

"Me too." Eddy said quietly, the first words he had said all day.

"What did you do?" Double D wondered. Had they done some thing worse than he had done? Double D seriously doubted it.

Ed leaned way in, his lips brushed Double D's ear. Double D felt his eyes dilate, a horrible sign with his luck in the way.

_Kevin's eyes had turned a strange grassy colour as he rocked back and forth into Double D. Double D screamed his name. God, it hurt so much! What had he done? Kevin leaned down and wrapped his arms around Double D. His breath ghosted over Double D's ear in a harsh uneven rhythm. "I love you." Kevin had whispered before finally kissing Double D's ear._

"I fu- had sex with Sarah."

Double D turned and stared straight into Ed's unflinching eyes. Why was he starting to feel this way? Could it be that maybe, he wasn't alone in this new experience? He twisted his head around to stare at Eddy. "A... And you? What did you do?"

Eddy shrugged, keeping his eyes away from the two. "I don't want to talk about it." He whispered. "It's..." He trailed off, leaving his reason in the open. Double D had a million ways that Eddy could have finished this sentence. But Double D could tell that Eddy wasn't going complete his thought any time soon.

So the three were forced to stare at each other and jerk their eyes away from each other for the next hour and a half. But, contrary to Double D's own belief, last night wasn't the day his life got turned upside down. Today was.

*Blargh!*

Kevin was as happy as ever. Nothing could bring him down. In fact, Kevin even wanted to hold Double D's hand in the hallway as they walked to their College Algebra class together. But every time his fingers would graze Double D's, Double D would retaliate by walking a few steps farther from Kevin. But Kevin kept on reaching and he kept on smiling. In their advanced math class, Double D and Kevin took their seats next to each other and started working on the day's extra credit problem.

The classroom door opened, revealing a classy looking girl in a black tank top with a dark red Halloween skirt and black skinny jeans. She was smiling broadly at Double D, her teeth gleaming against her dark blue hair.

"Eddward!" She shouted, running over and hugging Double D. "It's been _way _too long!"

Kevin stared hopelessly as the teenager, whom he believed to be Marie Kanker, shoved her large breasts into Double D's face. "Double D! I've missed you!" She shouted. "Please please, _please_ don't tell me you've moved on!"

Woah! Wait a minute! Move on? Was there more to the Kanker's unhealthy obsession with the Eds than the cul-de-sac children knew?

Kevin could hear a Double D trying to say something, but his efforts were futile, as they normally were when he was trying to put his own two cents in.

Then, much to Kevin's dismay, Marie pulled away and planted a huge smack right on Double D's lips! Kevin stood, outraged. "All right! That's enough!" He yelled, glaring at Marie Kanker. He reached out and took hold of Double D's wrist. Pulling Double D back, Kevin let his own lips crash against Double D's. When Kevin opened his eyes, he was surprised to find tears threatening to spill.

*Blargh!*

Marie stared at the scene before her. "This isn't over." She stated as Kevin glared at her from over Double D's shoulder. "Not by a long shot." She turned and stormed out of the classroom. She headed for the bathroom and whipped out her phone typing one message. This message would be sent to two people. Her sisters.

_Meet me in the Boiler Room._

Marie waited in the boiler room for a long time, sitting in one of the folding chairs that they had been used once upon a time, before May finally burst in, "Ed is taken!" She screamed, her new found voice reaching it's old annoying tone. "By his sister!"

Lee shrugged and sat down backwards in one of the chairs. "My Eddward is gay." Marie said, her voice strangely calm for how she felt. "And who knows what Eddy has gotten into during the years we've been gone?"

Lee shrugged again. "I'm not worried. I trust my Eddykins." She smiled.

"I don't know, Lee." May said quietly. "I heard his brother was back in town."

Lee was suddenly serious. "Not Duane." She growled, crossing her arms.

"We have to come up with a plan." Marie insisted, "I won't put up with this. Eddward is _mine_!" May nodded emphatically.

"No." Lee said, standing. "We sit back and wait, no plan, no nothing. Don't even act like we have something up our sleeves. That will drive them crazier than anything we can do."

May nodded slowly, agreeing with Lee. Marie bit her lip, "But, Lee-"

"Marie, trust me. I know what I'm doing."

* * *

><p><em>Author's note: I was staring off into space the other day in my Anatomy class and I realized that I hadn't added the Kanker sisters in. Then that I hadn't even mentioned them. I completely forgot about them! Lol, well, Enjoy.<em>


	20. Exploring the Unknown

*Blargh!*

It had been a couple weeks since the Kankers had said anything to Double D, Eddy or Ed. And this, in fact, was setting all three on edge.

Double D was often alone since Kevin, Eddy and Ed's homework had started piling up. He spent his free time staring out at the empty skate park or watching others skate and perfectly performing many tricks that Double D didn't know the name of.

"Hey! Double D!" Someone called out one day at the skate park, and Double D jumped as he turned to look at her. "Why do you always sit here? Alone I mean."

Double D stared at Marie open mouthed. "We... Well I... I just wish-"

"You want to know how to skate?" She scoffed. "A scrawny boy like you?"

"Hey!" Double D stood up, grabbing his knapsack by the handle. "I'm not that-" They both heard a ripping sound. When Double D looked down, his paper, textbooks, and binders were all at the bottom of the seven foot pool.

"I'll get that for you, if you let me teach you how to skate." Marie said offhandedly as she glanced down at the mess.

"Can't I just slide down on my butt? And then get it?" Double D struggled not to stutter.

Marie scoffed again. "How will you get back up?"

"I'll climb!" He shouted with much more confidence than he felt.

Marie laughed. "That's pretty steep. And no offense, I don't think you could make it."

"You're so mean." Double D said, turning away from her. "Fine. Get my stuff and I'll let you teach me how to skate."

*Blargh!*

Kevin sat on his bed, staring down at the American literature, personal finance and abortion poster, that he was supposed to be working on for Government, lethargically. He sighed, all too aware of how long it had been since he hung out with Double D. In fact, he wasn't too proud of how he had been ignoring the younger teen lately. Kevin stood, with purpose, as homework tumbled down around his feet. "I'll go over to Double D's house!" He exclaimed. "I should be hanging out with him more." Kevin spoke aloud, only vaguely noting that he should stop talking to himself.

Kevin knocked on Double D's door to be met with his mother. She scrunched up her nose and looked down at him with disgust. "Double D!" She called over her shoulder, keeping her eyes on Kevin as if he was going to sneak into her house and dirty up her carpet. Kevin rolled his eyes softly. "The boy with the dirty baseball cap his back!"

Kevin leaned sideways to peek past her and up the stairs. No reply graced Kevin's ears.

"Double D. Dear. The boy is waiting." His mother said curtly.

Finally, a cough echoed through the house and then the ruffling of newspaper. "Mimi." The man coughing said, willing to please his wife. "I'm afraid that Eddward has informed us a few hours ago that he was going to that..." he paused for a moment. "that skate park."

Kevin's eyes widened. Skate park, hours ago? Why? With who?

Double D's mother cleared her throat and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. "I am afraid that Eddward is away from the house at this moment. I would... er... gladly leave a message for him if you wish."

Kevin considered this. But given his current emotional state, and he was pretty pissed off, it wouldn't be such a good idea to leave a message for Double D through his mother. He lifted a hand and smiled. "No need, I'll meet him at the skate park."

She raised her eye brows but started to close the door and said, "Very well, have a nice day."

*Blargh!*

Marie stared at Double D as he slowly skated back and forth on the sidewalk. He had to start somewhere you know? He looked up at her uncertainly. "I think you might have the hang of it." Marie lied, encouraging him. She glanced up and saw a certain red headed senior stomping towards them. "Skate over here and try out the brakes."

Double D nodded and started towards her. When he got close enough he attempted to stop, but applied his body weight on the wrong end, causing him to fly forward and land on top of Marie.

Double D blushed and struggled as he tried to remove himself from her grasp.

"Oh, Double D, no need to be shy." She said sensually as she watched Kevin's feet come closer. "I like you just as much as you like me." Marie's eyes studied the way Kevin's feet stopped in their tracks and then turned and ran down the sidewalk. She giggled lightly then pulled Double D's mouth down to meet hers.

*Blargh!*

Double D's eyes widened, and he pulled away. "M... Marie." He whispered. But he was amazed. That felt so different than kissing a boy. He wondered if maybe, he wasn't gay at all and that Kevin had enticed him under false pretenses. So as he stood up and glanced at her, he wasn't scared of the names, of the personal jabs. For once, he wasn't afraid he'd have to leave Kevin.

* * *

><p><em>Author's note: Oh my Gosh~! I don't even know where I'm going with this! But please, please do reveiw. I want to pick your brains. Get some feedback.<em>

_Second title for this chapter; "Grasping in the Darkness"_


	21. Sabotage

*Blargh!*

Kevin felt like screaming.

Kevin felt like dying.

Kevin felt like cursing.

Kevin felt like fighting.

Kevin felt like killing Marie.

Kevin felt like showing Double D who was boss.

Kevin finally felt like Kevin.

*Blargh!*

Ed sat on the porch early one Sunday morning. He was waiting for Sarah to come home from Jimmy's. He knew and understood perfectly that they could never be in a relationship, at least not the way they wanted, but that didn't stop his jealousy from making him do strange things. He looked down at his feet, barefoot, and only barely covered up by the bottom of his pajama pants.

"Hey, Ed."

Ed looked up, hoping to see Sarah's beautiful face. Her red hair all messy. Her makeup smeared. No, this girl was blonde, her teeth were uncommonly straight, and white, she smiled at Ed willingly, like she was dying to tell him something. She was wearing a white tank top, and orange pajama bottoms. She was also barefoot. "Hey, May."

"Can I join you?" She asked simply, and Ed realized then that her voice was different. Softer, not as screechy.

Ed nodded, no words were needed.

"Are you waiting for someone?"

"My sister." Ed answered. "She's been gone for three days."

"Oh no! You don't think she ran away do you?" May said with much more surprise than needed.

"Mh-mhh." Ed replied, shaking his head. "She's spending the night at a friend's."

"Ed?" May said sincerely. "Can I ask you a question?"

Ed's heart started to beat furiously in his chest but he nodded, "Sure."

"Are you and your sister really... You know?"

Ed hesitated, and even considered standing up and walking away. But that would only further May's suspicions. It wasn't like he really cared what May thought anyway. But...

"No." Ed said suddenly. "We're not."

May visibly relaxed. "Oh, Ed. I knew that wouldn't be possible! So, all things considered, would you like to go on a date Wednesday after school?"

Ed looked up and his eyes met with Sarah's. "Sure. I'd love to."

*Blargh!*

Eddy walked home alone after school on Wednesday. Double D was no where to be seen after that final bell and Ed had a date with May. Eddy shivered. What happened to their We-hate-the-Kankers days? "Duane!" Eddy called when he opened the front door. "Are you home?"

"Why wouldn't he be home?" Someone asked from the couch. "He's on house arrest."

Eddy turned around to stare at Lee. Her hair had been straightened, but still hung over her eyes. You could only see the slightest glimmer of blue behind her hair.

Eddy scoffed. "He's not exactly known for following the rules."

"Come sit next to me Eddy." Lee said softly, patting the spot next to her.

"No thanks, and I think you should leave." Eddy stated, turning away from her and towards the hallway.

"No. Eddy. I won't leave." Eddy turned around. The weight of her stare was just too much to bare. "C'mere. I want to talk to you."

Eddy took one last fleeting glance down the hallway and started forward for the couch. "What?" He said irritably. The Kanker Sisters were ruining his life and his friends' lives.

"I want to talk to you about Duane. He's not what he seems."

"Then what is he?" Eddy grumbled as he threw himself down beside her. "Some freaky vampire? A Frankenstein?"

Lee giggled softly. "No. You understand that he's your brother but that's not true. He was adopted a few years before you were born."

"So?" Eddy growled. Wouldn't that make his situation slightly better? "I like him."

Lee shrugged. "He's jealous Eddy. He plans on breaking your heart and leaving you to wallow in your self-misery."

"That's not true." Eddy said, shaking his head slightly. "You need to leave Lee."

She stood, "Believe what you want to believe Edward. But, what I speak is the truth, heed my words."

"Get out!" Eddy had drawn breath to say those same two words, but he was surprised that those words were not his own. His head swiveled around to see Duane towering above him, his arms crossed over his, from Eddy's point of view, massive chest.

Lee shrugged again. "Hey, don't shoot the messenger, Duane." And she left.

Duane sat next to Eddy and sighed. Eddy only stared. "What?" Duane snapped lightly.

"Was it true?" Eddy said suddenly. He had a feeling of uncertainty, even though he was usually confident that he was always right.

"It was. When I was friends with Lee."

*Blargh!*

Duane looked down at Eddy. "But it's not anymore. Do you want to know the full story?"

Eddy only nodded.

"I was adopted by mom and dad when I was seven. The doctor had told them that mom couldn't have children. That she was infertile. I had one birthday with undivided attention, and it was wonderful. But by the time my ninth birthday rolled around, I only got three presents. Four if you count the news from our parents. They told me that I was going to have a baby brother or sister," _you _Duane thought as Eddy hunkered down into his corner of the couch. "When you were born, I hardly got any attention from our parents. I told Lee what I planned to do, why wouldn't I? She was my best friend at the time. But as you grew, the emotion I had planned to fake, became real. And every time we hung out, or had a little talk, I fell harder. So here we are today. I never told Lee the facts, so she's just as misguided as you were a couple weeks ago." Duane shrugged. "and I apologize. I suck."

"You don't suck." Eddy said yawning. "You're the best." And Eddy started snoring.

Duane shook his head. "always." He whispered.

*Blargh!*

Ed walked May home, and even though she insisted, he wouldn't go in to meet her mother. On the way home he sighed and shrugged a lot. The date wasn't that bad. But it had mislead May to believe that he had feelings for her. And now, Ed could see the truth, he just wasn't attracted to her. When they had kissed at the bottom of the stairs into her trailer, Sarah instantly flooded his mind. There was no use. He was never going to get over his sister.

END

* * *

><p><em>Author's note: Well, here's the last chapter. Ha ha. I hope you liked the story. It's funny how my flashdrive's death fueled my Life Revealed writing fire. Lol. Yeah.<em>

_I'll have an epilouge that fixes some things. :)_

_~!~ Happy Reading ~!~_


	22. Epilouge

*Blargh!*

~one month after Ed, Ed, and Eddy's graduation~

Double D watched from his roof as Eddy and Duane drove away. They were moving to Texas, Eddy was going to go under a fake last name and they were going to live happily ever after.

It seemed just like yesterday when Eddy had told off Lee for lying and pining after him all this time. Nothing had happened between Ed and Sarah or Ed and May. He had moved to New York the day after graduation. He hadn't said goodbye to his family and Double D seriously wondered if Ed had even told his family that he was moving. He was happy for them. At least, he was happy for Eddy. Double D was afraid that Ed wouldn't be too happy in New York without anyone to talk to, to hang out with or to just be friends with. But Ed was already gone, all there was to do was wait for any contact to come from Ed himself.

When Eddy and Duane's car was no longer seen, Double D stood up, sighing. He had had a good run with Marie, she was funny, and smart, and cute. But she moved away a couple weeks ago, she didn't even say goodbye. Double D supposed that she never really loved him, she was just infatuated with the idea of a boy who was smaller and weaker than herself. He climbed back into his bedroom through the window and grabbed his skate stuff. Even though it made him remember Marie and Kevin at the same time, a feeling that speed through his veins as guilt, regret, and depression, he was addicted to the wind blowing through his long hair. That's right, Marie had been able to talk Double D into something no one had been able to before. She talked him into ditching the hat and adding a ponytail holder.

As he got to the skate park, he threw down his skateboard and skated through the entrance, and headed directly for the pool. He skated back and forth, up and down. Pulling of tricks that, six months ago, he never dreamed he'd be able to do. He reached the deck again and gasped. Kevin was standing there, staring at him. Which, of course, threw Double D off balance, he toppled down the transition, acquiring many scrapes and bruises along the way.

"Kevin." Double D said as he reached the bottom. "What's up?"

Kevin nodded his head slightly, acknowledging Double D's presence. "Nothing. I'm waiting."

Double D didn't risk it by telling Kevin that he was contradicting himself. Instead, Double D asked, "Waiting for who? Or what?"

"You." Kevin said softly. "I was a jerk Double D."

Double D nodded softly in agreement.

"I was a real asshole. And I wanted to apologize. But I'd understand if you didn't accept it."

"Kevin." Double D grunted as he climbed out of the pool. "You could have apologized at any time. Why now?"

Kevin hesitated and looked away. "Marie's not here to distract you. To make you second guess yourself."

"What? Why would she make me second guess my-"

Kevin pushed his lips against Double D's. "I'm sorry. I don't care if you're bisexual, or straight or gay. I'd love you the same."

A smile graced Double D's lips. "I love you too, Kevin." Double D said, reaching out and punching Kevin lightly on the shoulder, a habit he got from the blue haired Kanker.

*Blargh!*

"Duane?"

"What Eddy?"

"Did I do the wrong thing? I mean, I'm not one to guess at what I do. I mostly act on impulse but..." Eddy hesitated and turned in his seat to stare back in the direction of Peach Creek. "What if Double D needs me?"

Duane smiled and kept driving. "No offense, but he doesn't."

Eddy harrumphed and sat back down on the seat.

"He's got Kevin."

"No he doesn't." Eddy denied. "Kevin left him. And the Kankers moved away."

"I talked Kevin into giving Double Dweeb a second chance."

"Hey! Double D's not a dweeb. He's my friend and... I already miss him." A tear slipped down Eddy's face and Eddy wiped it away furiously. Eddy _would not_ cry. Not now that he was finally happy. He reached over and grasped Duane's hand in his own, wishing that their lips could be touching at this very moment.

*Blargh!*

~One year later~

Ed landed a job writing and drawing for a comic book company. He was trying to appeal to teenage boys, but there were many underlying hints at romance in his comics and most of his readers were actually girls. But really, he didn't mind.

What he did mind was when he was walking down the sidewalk and he would catch a glimpse of red hair and green eyes. His heart would skip a beat and he speed up to meet her. But it was never his sister. That, he minded.

One day, on the way to work at nine am, a pair of arms slid around his body and a pair of lips pecked the back of his neck. He gasped and turned around, hoping, hoping that it was Sarah.

But it wasn't. She was wearing no make up, her hair was hanging down to her waist in a ponytail. And she was smiling. "I missed you." She said quietly over the grunts of displeasure from around them.

And Ed realized, it was Sarah after all. She must have graduated and came to New York to see him! Ed smiled at her but said playfully, "Go away Sarah. We can't be like this."

She scoffed and hugged him, "But here, no one knows who I am. And I told you that you wouldn't get rid of me so easily."

Ed pushed his lips against hers and smiled into the kiss. Who cared if he was already three hours late to work, he was basically his own boss anyway.

_**end~**_

* * *

><p><em>Author's note: The epilogue. Yes. I feel bad for rushing it to an end. But I think I did fairly well in closing all of the relationships (except for Eddy and Duane's :\ ) I'm sorry to all of you who were rooting for Double DxMarie or EdxMay or EddyxLee but, that's not what I had in mind. And besides, Double D dated Marie for awhile. So neyah :p<em>

_I might add a chapter later with some behind the scenes(words?) info. But maybe not. it depends._

_Oh, and go check out my futurama story, "What a Woman Knows". I'd like to hear your thoughts on that as well. :)_

_~!~ Happy Reading ~!~_


End file.
